Wish Upon a Fallen Star
by Hiei Jaganshi Urameshi
Summary: This is a crossover between Yu Yu Hakusho and Yami No Matsuei and part 1 of the Wishes and Dreams Series. What happens when the two groups of detectives meet? What is Muraki up to? What's Kuronue doing alive? Rating for later chapters. Last Chapter up! Co
1. New friends and a confrontation,

**Wish Upon a Fallen Star**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei nor Yu Yu Hakusho, no matter how much I really want to. Toshihiro Togashi (Yu Yu Hakusho) and Yoko Matsushita(Yami no Matsuei) are the rightful owners, and I am just a borrower of their creations for this short time.

This fanfic will contain yaoi, the love between two guys, so please don't flame me if you don't like what you see. Pairings: Yusuke/Hiei, Kurama/Kuronue, Tsuzuki/Hisoka, Muraki/Karasu, Muraki/Kuronue (NC)

A big thank you to Escagirl who helped me with ideas. Credit where it's due, she's a girl that no author should be without ;). Anyway on with the main presentation!

* * *

**Chapter 1: New friends and a confrontation**

_(Reikai Tantei)_

"A group of A-class demons have passed from Makai to Ningenkai and are causing trouble. We need you to take care of them, the leader seems to be bat demon calling himself Kuronue." Koenma said flashing a picture of the leader up on the screen. Kurama couldn't contain his gasp of surprise, the man was identical to his old partner. Identical to his dear love Kuronue, his partner both in crime and in bed. This… impostor was obviously not Kuronue, he was dead for a few hundred years, and Kuronue still held most of Kurama's heart. They had even considered mating to each other just before they had broken into one of the Makai castles in Makai, the very break-in that cost Kuronue his lide. An angry look flashed in Kurama's usually gentle green eyes, and the Youko growled.

"Koenma, Kuronue is dead, I saw him die." The demon fox said, the anger in his eyes flared to full fury. "I'll kill them all, especially this monster pretending to be the one that I held dear to my heart." He looked at the other Reikai Tantei members. "I want him, you can have the others." With that Kurama stalked out of the room. The others staring after him, Yusuke with an open mouth.

"That was Youko Kurama, not the Shuichi Minamino Kurama we know. This impostor must be annoying the fox a lot for Youko to take over." Hiei said quietly from where he sat, eyes still on the door from which the demon fox departed. "He must have cared for this Kuronue deeply to be so angry."

"Are demons often involved with others of the same sex?" Yusuke asked. "From what was said I gathered that Kuronue was more than just Youko's friend, maybe even so far as a lover." The young demon lord was curious to what the general thoughts of Makai were.

"Apparitions always have been, and always will be, pleasure seekers. If another male could provide more satisfaction than a female then the male that took the other's attention would be wooed or encouraged to surrender to the other." The fire youkai smirked. "If I wanted you enough I would have you. I would appeal to your Toushin side. He moved slightly, showing the katana at his side. "When seducing a demon, it's best to know what would bring them closer to your way of thinking." Hiei proceeded to run his thumb over the razor sharp edge, allowing the crimson blood to flow freely.

Yusuke tried to force his mind off of the blood before his resolve crumbled. All the time, the Toushin side of him told him to accept the offering the apparition promised him. Raising Hiei's arm up, Yusuke sucked the thumb into his mouth, Hiei's smirk widened. "What did I tell you? If a cut on my thumb can make this happen, I can easily persuade you to five in. Learn some self control. I want a fight when it comes to me wanting you, detective. That is if I decide that you're worthy enough." Standing up, the fire youkai followed his taller, red-headed companion out of the Spirit world, followed by Yusuke and Kuwabara.

The group, using the demon compass, found themselves in the same forest that Sniper had attacked and almost killed Yusuke. Only then did they realise that their gentle Kurama had been replaced fully by his more cool and distant Youko self. "The fake is mine. Get involved and I will kill you as surely as I will him. The others nodded, preparing for battle, little knowing that another group would soon be joining theirs.

_(Shinigami)_

A young man dragged his older, taller, companion to the meeting, the taller still trying to eat his sweet cake. "Tsuzuki, we're already late. Chief Konoe will kill us, AGAIN." The one names Tsuzuki pouted at his partner.  
"'Soka I'm hungry." He whined. "Do we have to…"

"Ahh, welcome Tsuzuki, Kurosaki." A spectacled man said looking up from his paperwork. "You're late, and the Chief isn't happy. " Tatsumi pushed his glasses up his nose. "The Chief is expecting you." The secretary for the Summons Division opened the door motioning them inside, then he closed the door after them, trapping the pair inside.

An hour later, once Chief Konoe had finished screaming at them about their tardiness, he explained their mission. "A soul has mysteriously disappeared from its place of rest. A demon by the name of Kuronue. We need you to find and bring back the soul, or render it harmless to humans." The chief said. "Jump to Tokyo, from there you'll have to find your own way." Tatsumi gave them their food allowance.  
"You can spend 6000 yen a day, no more. We shall send GuShoShin when we have discovered the exact location." Both Shinigami nodded and jumped.

Arriving in Tokyo, it didn't take too long for GuShoShin to arrive with the news. Taking directions from the 'flying, talking chicken' they jumped in the direction it was in, and eventually they found themselves in a forest, just as the fight started. The pair saw four against twelve, thirteen if Kuronue, himself, was counted. They watched as one of the red heads became white, sprouting fox-like ears and a tail, and attacked the creature that they, too, were hunting. "Hisoka, help that three if you can, I'll help this line guy." Only then did the green-eyed Shinigami nodded before realising that he didn't have a weapon, cursing his misfortune he ran other to the three fighters. Sliding to a stop beside the taller of the dark haired pair and briefly scanned the three, they were concerned over the fox-boy.

"Hey!" Hisoka shouted gaining the attention of the others, a look of surprise in the trio's face was almost hilarious. "Would you like help?" He asked "After all wouldn't four fighters be beter than three?" He noticed that two wielded swords, one physical the other spiritual. He looked at the short guy with the physical sword. "If you need the sword, I can fight without a weapon, but contrary to what I look, I am a good swordsman, better than those I work with."

"Knock yourself out, kid." Yusuke said. "Hiei, would you mind? I'd like to see the kid fight, and it isn't as though you need it." With a growl Hiei threw the sword, it embedded itself an Hisoka's feet.  
"Don't stab yourself." The demon snapped as he unwrapped the seals from his Jagan eye and from his dragon tattoo, "Keep out of my way." Summoning the dragon to life, black spikes of the fires from the darkest pits of the Makai flooded into Ningenkai, congregating in the palm of his hand, the dragon writhed . Hisoka moved forward, to be knocked to the ground by Yusuke.

"He meant it. If you are in front of him when he releases the dragon you're toast." At that moment Hiei unleashed his most powerful attack, the dragon of the Darkness Flame. Hisoka watched as the dragon ripped through most of the demons, taking out five before Hiei collapsed, exhausted from the drain on his demon energy. "Stay down. Its my turn.". Standing up, Yusuke snarled as he changed to his Toushin form. "You don't know who you're dealing with!" The demon lord snarled, his red eyes narrowing, as he combined his spiritual and demonic energy together, to form one of his strongest attacks. "SEIKOUKI!" Yusuke shouted releasing the energy. The few demons that remained, albeit singed from two strong attacks, were left for Kuwabara and Hisoka, his eyes moved to the other fight.

Kurama faced off against Kuronue, looking for any opening before the Youko fully took over. The calculating fox knew that this impostor had to die. With a snap of his wrist, the rose in his hand turned to his customary rose whip. "You will not live past this day!" The battle began, and both parties landed heavy blows and exchanges were made until one of Kurama's blows knocked Kuronue off of his feet, entwining the vines around his arm , the Youko went in for the kill, however just before landing the fatal blow the scent hit him. This man before him was the same as the man he once loved, and still did. He never noticed Kuronue's attack until it was too late, his white clothing and pale skin was stained by the red of his blood.

Staggering back, he noticed someone chanting before a fiery bird appeared overhead, with the sight of the phoenix, Kuronue growled and disappeared. His group destroyed and his master displeased

* * *

Author's notes: Well here is the end of chapter 1, please read and review my first chapter of my first fanfic please. Below is a glossary to some of the terms used. 

**Glossary**

Makai: demon World

Ningenkai: Human World

Reikai Tantei: Spirit world detective (s)  
Youkai: demon or apparition

Shinigami: Gods of Death

If I have missed any let me know1


	2. The Incident at the Ice Cream

Chapter 2: The Incident at the Ice Cream Parlour

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Kurama speaking to Youko Youko speaking to Kurama

Once the dust of the battle settled, Botan appeared and set about healing everyone's wounds, not noticing two extra bodies. Sneaking up on the blue hired beauty, Tsuzuki covered her eyes. "Guess who?" Botan screeched, pulling away, holding the plastic bag that she was holding tightly to herself.

"Tsu… Tsu… Tsuzuki, What a surprise" She said backing away. "We have so much to catch up on. If you go to the all-you-can-eat ice cream parlour. I'll meet you there once I have delivered my message to Lord Koenma." Summoning her oar she disappeared back to Spirit World, only after her departure did Tsuzuki realise that Botan must have had sweets in the bag.

Against the tree where he leaned as he rested from his Dragon of the Darkness Flame attack, Hiei lay sleeping, yet he knew the very moment that Botan had said Ice cream, reacting with a quiet '"Sweet snow," and reaching out as though accepting some from an unknown 'dealer'.

Kurama, could you replace the wards?" Yusuke asked, watching the fire youkai's dragon tattoo. It was starting to get more lively again. Youko Kurama smirked.

"What's the matter, Yusuke? Need me to make your sweetie's boo boos better?" Yusuke prickled in indignation, when the Youko's smirk widened. The Youko knew that he had hit a nerve. Preparing the bandages to replace over all the 'enchanted weapons' of his friend.

"Shut up!" An embarrassed Yusuke cried, stalking over to a tree to sulk as the Youko replaced the wards, making sure that the warding remained in place, the tall Youko stood, stretching to his full height, his lail lightly swishing from side to side in a playful manner. Making sure that Yusuke's eyes were watching him, the demon winked as the ears and glorious tail melted away, leaving his human self in his place.

'Did you have to say those things?' Kurama asked his demon half. 'What possessed you, Youko Kurama?'

'The boy needed a kick in the ass.' The fox demon said with a mental shrug. 'I know that you've seen the way Hiei looks at him, and I know that you agree.'

'I agree that they would do well together, however in human society such relationships are frowned upon.' Kurama told the Youko. 'Only recently has such ideas become more acceptable.'

'Why you humans deny your natural instincts is beyond my comprehension.' A flash of a memory showing Youko Kurama and Kuronue in a heated frenzy. The memory made Kurama blush. With a 'humph' the demon receded back into Kurama's mind.

Once things were as normal as they could get, the group set off back to the city. Yusuke involuntarily volunteered to look after Hiei, by that he was the last one in the clearing to leave, therefore he was the one to care for the ice cream addict in the group. Taking Hiei's hand Yusuke lead him all the way to the parlour, however unknown to the Toushin, the fire apparition was more aware than he let on. Inside he had been screaming inside with the happiness the touch of his greatest desire had on him. It was a shame that the trip to the parlour took so little time, then again when he opened his eyes, the sight that met his eyes made him drool.

Once they settled down with the others and started eating the ice cream, they started to quietly chat amongst themselves, no one keeping note on Hiei as they had their fill of ice cream. Seeing Yusuke having chocolate ice cream, one of Hiei's favourite flavours gave the Youko side a brilliant idea. Making an excuse to get more ice cream he purposefully banged against Yusuke's chair, making him crush the cone holding his ice cream, smirking the gold eyes went back to green. .

As though in a trance Hiei's two smaller hands pulled Yusuke's ice cream covered one to his lips, intent on cleaning it to the best of his ability. The taste of Yusuke's sweat mixed with the chocolate ice cream tasted like heaven on Hiei's tongue. Taking each finger in his mouth the smaller demon treated each digit with divine care, swirling his tongue around the fingers, making sure each was clean. However this was having a really bad effect on Yusuke. The feeling of his friend's mouth sucking on his fingers aroused the leader of the Reikai Tantei, not just a little. He squirmed "Hiei, please stop." Yusuke said quietly. Then he was caught by surprise as Hiei licked the sensitive skin leading from wrist to palm, to stop the licking from continuing Yusuke pulled his hand forcefully out of the apparition's grasp. Hiei looked at him, silently asking him why he pulled away when Botan appeared.

"I don't believe that you started without me." The spirit world guide said as she ordered some ice cream for herself. "Anyway I do promised you all introductions. Team Urameshi, this is Asato Tsuzuki and Hisoka Kurosaki, Spirit Guides in training. Shinigami, you will be looking after Yusuke Urameshi, Hiei Jaganshi, Kurama, known as Shuichi Minamino to other humans and Youko Kurama in his foxy form and Kazuma Kuwabara, the only human in the group." Nods had been given, just for show as earlier they had already introduced themselves as they waited or the woman to appear. "Well introductions is over, so I'm on vacation for two months!" The girl said excitedly. "See ya!" She ran outside linking her arm with Hinageshi's. After waiting some time, they managed to convince Hiei that going to Genkai's would be fun; that she'd have more 'sweet snow'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Sweet snow is, as you've guessed ice cream. 


	3. At Muraki's Mansion

Chapter 3: At Muraki's Mansion

"Bad boy." A dark, silky voice said. The owner of the voice walked into view, the once pleasant features was now marred by scars from a fire, but the silvery scars were now beginning to accentuate the fine features. "You were supposed to kill them, not run away with your tail between your legs." He faced his captive, the demon was tied up, held by enchanted wire. The wire was digging into his skin, and some of his blood was dripping from the wounds onto the floor. "Aren't you answering me, Kuronue? You know that I love to hear you screams.".

The bat demon clamped his jaws shut, refusing to give the man the satisfaction of hearing his scream. This just made Muraki smirk as he collected one of the sharpest knives amongst the instruments that he had near to the demon. Kuronue seeing this, knew what was to happen. He tried to move away from the dangerous man, which caused the wire to bite even more deeply into his flesh, making him hiss in pain. Muraki walked behind the bat demon, one hand roamed over Kuronue's wings. A sharp pain lanced through his body as the knife shredded Kuronue's wings, making him scream in the greatest agony he had experienced in a long time.

(AN: This section is against terms of use, therefor it shall not be posted here)

After some time Muraki left the room, releasing Kuronue from his bonds. "It was good, but not as good as that boy, Hisoka Kurosaki." Muraki said with a smirk. He started the shower as he dumped his clothing in a bin. Blood was hard enough to get out, but demon blood even more so, especially from white. Stepping under the shower he washed the blood of the demon off of his body. He was satisfied, at least for now.

His mind travelled back to his… venture with the bat demon and how the lines of the curse that he had laid upon the other glowed fiercer than before. That was a pleasant surprise, did this mean that the curse was strengthening? Now that he knew that he could revive dead demons and control them to an extent, he knew of one that he wanted to fight by his side. He had seen this fighter fighting in the Dark Tournament, the Ankoku Butsukai. He had been one of the more esteemed members of the human race to have been invited there to bet on who he thought would win. Muraki had lost a lot of money by backing Team Togoro, by backing the demon he wanted by his side. By backing Karasu.

Author's Note

This is an incomplete chapter. The complete chapter can be found on http/ You can search for the story, the title is the same as it is here. 


	4. An Introduction to the Enemy

Chapter 4: An Introduction to the Enemy

It had been a week since the fight against Kuronue. A week since the Reikai Tantei had been laden with the two Shinigami who were awaiting them at Genkai's temple. The four team mates had started to enjoy having the pair around, even though the pair were different from Botan. They were more serious, and even in Tsuzuki's goofiness, they saw hints of a deep sorrow locked inside his heart. However, much to the annoyance of both Yusuke and Hiei, the Shinigami started teasing them about looking like a cute couple. This slightly upset Yusuke, considering that he was Keiko's boyfriend, and was only Hiei's friend, not his lover. Seeing Yusuke upset angered the youkai, who wanted to bring the two Shinigami to their second death, only to be held back by the man of his dreams. Kurama had noted that only Yusuke seemed to be able to stop Hiei's anger against the Shinigami, and that since they had become team mates, Hiei had always looked out for Yusuke, saving his ass when he was in trouble. Kuwabara, of course, was oblivious to everything that happened around him.

Walking in silence, suddenly both Kurama and Hiei stopped in their tracks. Then before further ado Hiei pounced onto Yusuke, the force knocking the taller detective off of his feet. Before Yusuke could react, a knife embedded itself in the ground where Yusuke had been standing. Hiei found himself in a very comfortable position indeed, however he knew how Yusuke would react, especially as Hiei's hips were between his legs. Then Hiei twisted them both over as a second knife embedded in the ground. Yusuke found himself atop Hiei, and where he was extremely comfortable, until he realised that he was astride Hiei's hips and that the youkai's face was relaxes, his mouth partly open, revealing two fangs and a slight blush. Quickly Yusuke got off the smaller demon and looked in the direction that the knives were thrown from and from the direction a man dressed in white appeared. His right eye was covered by some of his silvery hair. Keeping his eye on the man, Yusuke offered his hand to his grounded friend to give him a hand up. "Your Jaganshi is quite talented." He said. "Although I would have expected a Toushin to have been more alert than you were, Yusuke Urameshi." The group stared at him. How did he know about them. "It took a lot of studying to really find out that single discrepancy in your DNA and even longer to find the demonic DNA that matched." He looked over the others. "Shuichi Minamino, playing host to a fox spirit named Youko Kurama, an expert in plants if I remember correctly. Also with a single weakness." He threw an item to Kurama, who immediately recognised it as belonging to Kuronue.

"Where did you get this?" He asked, Youko Kurama snarled as he manifested himself, sending signals to the trees surrounding them.

"I wouldn't if I were you. If anything happens to me and if I died, Kuronue dies with me." The stranger said. "I am Kazutaka Muraki. The pleasure is all mine." Muraki smiled. "I am sure that we will meet again, but please give my regards to Hisoka Kurosaki and Asato Tsuzuki. I am sure that they would like to know that I am well." The man turned his back on the group. "Remember, only part of my soul keeps Kuronue breathing, keeps Kuronue's heart beating. Keeps him alive." Then he disappeared back into the forest. Kurama made to go after him, but Hiei stopped him.

"We don't know what he can do. He knows that we cannot kill him without killing your old friend. He knows that if we tried that you would stop us, but also that Kuronue is your weakest link. Don't act like the rest of us now and run in without considering the consequences. He mustn't get his hands on you too. All he would need to do is kill you and bring you back like he has already done with Kuronue and we have lost one of our strongest fighters." Kurama sighed and nodded, tying the pendant around his neck. "You're right, Hiei." He said as Hiei released him. "Lets find out what Asato and Hisoka know about this maniac. He obviously knew them." The others agreed and hurried onto the temple.

Bursting through the door Youko Kurama grabbed Tsuzuki and threw him against the wall. "What do you know about Kazutaka Muraki?" He snarled. Tsuzuki's eyes opened wide partly in fear. "Out with it." Hisoka pulled Kurama away.

"I'll answer you. Kazutaka Muraki is a murderer and a user of dark sorceries. He knows curses that forces others under his control. He kills without mercy, not only kills but scars mentally and physically those that survive." The boy said quietly. "He is the very reason that I became a Shinigami." Kurama looked at the boy. "If you will all sit, I will tell you the tale of my death."

Once everyone sat Hisoka looked uncomfortable with all the eyes on him, however he removed his shirt. Bright red lines glowed all over his torso, the curse that had killed him and kept him in Muraki's enchantment. "At the age of thirteen I was unfortunate enough to witness one of Muraki's murders. Because I had done so, I was raped and killed, however it took three years for me to die. This curse that I bear is the cause of my death. From what I know its Muraki's blood on my body, sealed there somehow. Whenever he wants me to, I become immobile and unresponsive, although I am aware of everything around me. I have been used as bait for Tsuzuki before." The boy said. "Muraki is the source of many murders. The vampire cases in Nagasaki and the murders of young women that lost locks of hair in Kyoto among them. He is pure evil, and one not to be trusted."

"You're forgetting me, 'Soka." Tsuzuki said. "The reason that he is after me is because I'm part demon. I heal quickly and I don't need to eat nor drink either."

"How did you die?" Yusuke asked. If the guy couldn't die through normal means then how was he a Shinigami.

"I committed suicide. I do not remember exactly how, just that I managed to. I seemingly was under the care of Muraki's grandfather at the time. He learned about me from notes left after my death." That caused some discussion, except from Kurama who was busy sketching Hisoka's body, asking the boy to remove all his clothing so he could get a full picture to decipher at a later time. Hisoka was unsure at first but Kurama told him that if he was able to decipher the markings then Hisoka could finally be freed of Muraki's influence.

The day had passed quickly by and when they saw the time it was too late to leave for their homes, so, with permission from Genkai, they remained the night. Hiei 'sleeping' in a tree, while he was watching Yusuke with his Jagan. Youko Kurama running in the woods. It was during the run when a weight crashed into Kurama. "Kura, you have to help me. I beg of you in the name of Inari, our Goddess." Kurama knew that voice.

"Kuronue!"

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy chapter 4, chapter 5 coming soon 


	5. Returning to the temple

Chapter 5: Returning to the temple

"Kuronue!"

The shout echoed through the forest, disturbing Hiei and by effect Yusuke. The demon lord and the Jaganshi met in the forest and ran towards where the sound came from, eventually finding their fox friend holding the bat demon.. Neither attacking the other, but when they readied to attack Kurama raised his hand. "Do not attack. He has invoked Inari's protection. As long as he has asked my Goddess' protection from me I cannot allow him to harm, nor to be harmed." The demons relaxed. "Lets take him to the temple for him to rest. We can question him tomorrow after he has rested." He looked at Yusuke. "May I use your bed, Yusuke?" He asked. Yusuke nodded, turning to face Hiei.

"Looks like we're going to be tree-mates, if you don't mind." Hiei said to Yusuke as they walked back towards the temple. The youkai gave the detective a side glance and a slight smile, the smile even reached the, once cold and hard, crimson eyes. He chuckled slightly. He remembered the first time that Yusuke had tried to sleep in a tree, he was all bruises the following day… it didn't help that he and his detective had been up all night training in the branches, which lead to those injuries.

"A tree is better than the ground, Hiei. Just promise no beating the crap out of me up there." Yusuke said as he stretched. "I just hope that Kurama hasn't been taken in by the bat. Is Inari's power that strong?"

"Inari is mainly the goddesses involving foxes, her messengers are the kitsune, another way to describe Kurama. I have never heard of Inari being associated with bats, but it doesn't mean that Kuronue isn't one of her worshipers. If anyone knew about Kuronue in our group, its Kurama." Hiei stopped at the foot of the tree that he was resting in before, jumping into the branches, daring Yusuke to follow his movements. Finding a decent branch Hiei stretched out as Yusuke followed at a slower pace. The night was clear, then he noticed a shooting star and made a wish. Yusuke managed to get another good branch close to Hiei, upwind of the fire demon. The scent of Yusuke was soothing to his mind, body and soul, encouraging the apparition to fall asleep. Yusuke was awake for longer, his mind running over the incidents that day involving himself and Hiei during the incident with Muraki. He had enjoyed the feeling of the lithe body, one moment above and the next below. He remembered the look of total relaxation on Hiei's face. As the sun started peaking over the horizon, Yusuke slept, his mind exhausted from all the thoughts that he had pondered over. Hiei's eyes watched from his branch. The sleep he had received from being bathed in Yusuke's scent was the most restful in quite some time. They needed to do it more often.

Jumping from his branch onto Yusuke's , he sat watching Yusuke sleep. The detective was the only one that made Hiei's stay in Ningenkai pleasurable enough for him to remain. The Toushin was powerful, providing a good work out for the youkai. He allowed a few minutes more for Yusuke to be in a deeper sleep before gently brushing his lips against Yusuke's own. Kuronue arriving last night was a blessing to him. It meant he had a night, albeit a platonic one, with Yusuke. Something that he had wanted for so long, had finally happened, and he would have to remember to thank the bat demon. He knew that they would have to start on the journey back to the Temple now that it was daylight. "Yusuke Urameshi, we need to get back to the temple!" He shouted in Yusuke's ear, waking the detective up with a shock.

"Can't I sleep?" He asked like a child. "I don't wanna go." Hiei snorted and gave Yusuke a little push, toppling him out the tree. Hiei followed Yusuke down and dragging the detective by the leg, to the protests of the teen he had the vice-like grip on. "Lemmie up, lemmie up!" Yusuke cried after the first ten bumps or so. Hiei allowed him to stand. Hiei grabbed Yusuke's hand, dragging him along with tugs, the feeling of Yusuke's hand being held by his made Hiei's skin tingle, and a sense of possessiveness overtake him. He felt Yusuke tighten his hold on his hand and this makes Hiei smile. He leads Yusuke back to the temple, where they saw a rather angry Genkai waiting for the,. "You're late, Slacker." The old master said. "You have floors to scrub." The look on Yusuke's face was priceless. "I don't know why you're smirking. You kept the slacker out." She handed Hiei a scrubbing brush. "A wrong shared by two people means punishment for both." Not arguing with Genkai, it meant that Hiei would have a nice view of Yusuke's ass without sneaking in. This was one of Genkai's best ideas yet.

Author's Note: Well thats the fifth chapter, please review if you so wish. Chapter 6 coming soon. 


	6. Meeting Kuronue

Chapter 6: Meeting Kuronue

Once the floors had been scrubbed, Yusuke and Hiei were allowed to socialise with the others, and were introduced to Kuronue, nestled in Kurama's arms. Kurama seemed to be more and more in his Youko form because of Kuronue's presence. "Dimwit!" Genkai shouted and Tsuzuki entered the room carrying drinks for everyone. Yusuke had to force himself not to laugh, he remembered what it was like to be called that. Taking his seat beside Hisoka, the younger Shinigami pressed into his older partner. Everyone's attention was drawn to Kuronue, where Kurama was quietly encouraging Kuronue to speak. After much coaxing Kuronue looked at the others.

"As you know I'm not supposed to be alive." He said quietly. "To be honest I never wanted to come back, even though I missed my Youko dearly. My life had ended, until I was dragged back into existence by Muraki. He wanted to see if he could revive the dead." He then showed the markings that were so similar to Hisoka's and yet so totally different. The burning red lines that were missed in the darkness of the night, were now brightly glowing. The markings seemed to cause some pain to Kuronue too. "I have been fighting Muraki's control over me for a while, and I have wrest the control over my soul from him." They saw a bare patch over his heart. "However the rest of the curse is very intricate. He can tell my thoughts and control me as long as I am in his sight."

"I have managed to translate most of the characters, it's a really old form of the Makai language, but I know how to translate it then I can make a potion to help him, and you too Hisoka. You could be free of this curse forever if you wanted to be. You wouldn't need to be the reason why Tsuzuki would be captured, he wouldn't have a hold on you." The thought seemed to be a dream come true for Hisoka, who squeezed Tsuzuki's hand, who grinned in return.

"You would do that for me?" Hisoka asked, wonder in his voice. "Will it not be a problem for you?" Kurama shook his head.

"it's the same things Kuro needs," He said pulling Kuronue back into his grasp, allowing his hands the pleasure of roaming over the wings. The previous night, Kuronue had told him what had happened after the fight, about Muraki's evil. "I cannot allow Muraki to have Kuro again. He has suffered too much from that bastard already." The golden eyes glowed even more fiercely Kuro didn't deserve what had happened." Kurama looked at what he translated, and also at what he knew that he'd need to make the cure. "All of these plants I need are quite rare in Makai. It will take some time to collect them all together, but once I get a specimen I will never need to get the plant again." He lay his head on Kuronue's head, feeling the demon's breath even out in sleep. "I will leave early tomorrow morning. Master Genkai, I ask of you to take good care of Kuronue. I don't think he'd enjoy being placed in the care of another male, so you're the obvious choice." He stroked the wings again, the touch once sent shivers of pleasure down the bat demon's back, now, when he was awake it caused fear. "I'm also going to get a couple of plants to help him forget Muraki's torture. He doesn't need to know that, and I don't intend to tell him unless he asks, I ask that you do the same. For now, good night." Kurama moved Kuronue slightly so he could lift the other to put him in bed, following suit leaving the others to talk over what was revealed that night. Eventually, one by one they filed off to their beds, not knowing what the next day would bring.

Author's Note: Aww isn't Kurama protective? I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it. 


	7. A Day in the Woods

Chapter 7: A day in the Woods 

The next day, as planned, Kurama left early. He knew that the sooner he could collect everything, the sooner he could return and help both his beloved Kuronue and Hisoka, both victims of Muraki's curses. Leaving his love behind was hard, but the right thing to do. Kuronue would only slow him down.

Back at the temple, everyone was splitting up into groups and heading off for the day. First to leave were Hisoka and Tsuzuki, then Kuwabara left with the love of his life, Yukina. This made Hiei, Yukina's not-so-identical twin, angry. Yusuke came up with an idea to calm the demon down and dragged him in the opposite direction to Kuwabara and Yukina, hoping that he could keep Hiei occupied by training with him. He never realised that there was more than just training on the other's mind.

As the pair faced off, their auras flared up. Their eyes showed the power that they still held up inside. If the full extent of their power was released, who knew what would happen. Hiei and Yusuke rushed at each other, trading blows. Some hit and others missed. The fight was having undesired effects on Hiei, the fire demon felt the effects even more when Yusuke's shirt was caught on a branch, ripping it off the toned body. Entranced by the movements of his desired partner, Hiei forced himself to end the training early, and ran to the nearby lake.

Walking back to where the fight occurred, Hiei looked for his Toushin. Yusuke had seemingly disappeared from the world. Calling for Yusuke, Hiei was worried that something had happened. All the time a shadow watched the antics of the demon from the branch that he was perched on. Feeling sorry for the franticly searching apparition Yusuke shouted "Hiei, I'm up here!" A moment later a relieved looking Hiei was beside him, before the same demon wriggled onto Yusuke's lap, looking content. He then rested his head on Yusuke's shoulder. "Erm, Hiei?" Yusuke said gently, getting a slight grunt from the snuggling demon. "Is it possible for you to move?" Getting one of Hiei's death glares, Yusuke gulped. "Ok, maybe its safer if you stayed there." Hiei smiled slightly against Yusuke's chest. He felt Yusuke move slightly as the young man fetched an apple hanging from the branch that they were sitting on. "Hiei, where were you earlier?" Yusuke asked looking down at the other.

"I had a problem to take care of. It was rather press... urgent." He said. "It wasn't anything that you needed to worry about or I'd have told you." The fingers of Hiei's left hand trailed over Yusuke's smooth chest, as gentle as the kiss of a butterfly. "How is Keiko taking you being here?" The girl's name was spat out with venom. He hated the young woman and always had. She held his Toushin when he needed to be held. She rubbed Hiei's nose in it every time that he saw them together, even though he was sure that she didn't know about his desire. However he had no doubt that if she knew that she would turn the hanyou against him. He whimpered with the thought, certain that the whimper would draw Yusuke's attention. He was correct.

"Forget about Keiko." Yusuke said with a worried tone. "Are you okay, Hiei?" Yusuke didn't like that whimper, not at all. It sounded like a hurt puppy, like Hiei was in pain because of something. "Please tell me what's wrong, Hiei. Tell me what pains you so." Yusuke wrapped his arms around Hiei, trying to soothe the fire demon he held in his arms.

"I don't like Keiko. I don't see why you put up with that nasty little bitch. She seems to enjoy hurting you, and I don't like that." The youkai blinked back tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "Either you really love her, or have a lot of insecurities. I can't speak for the former, but the latter is unfounded, you're a gorgeous young male that could be with anybody that he truly desired." Hiei had never really tolerated a woman beside him for long. They proved to be a slight distraction from his true wants, nothing more. He preferred other males, and that was no secret, but he would never trade his Toushin for all the males of Makai, Ningenkai and Reikai put together. Only Yusuke held his eye, and only Yusuke was he able to see himself mated to in a century, even a millennium or two.

Yusuke still didn't understand why Hiei was so upset, nor why he said the things he said. He hesitantly ran his fingers through Hiei's hair, and felt Hiei press against his hand. He knew that even Kurama never had the pleasure of being allowed to even hold Hiei the way he was doing, and it surprised Yusuke that Hiei was still allowing him to do so. "Keiko isn't that bad." He said looking at the apple with hunger in his eyes. "She's intelligent, and fun to be around. Anyway what has gotten into you, Hiei?" He asked, Hiei looked away as to not give himself up. It would be all too easy to tell Yusuke, to tell him that he was desired by him. However who would desire the Forbidden Child? Hiei sighed as he disentangled himself from Yusuke's arms, yet remained on Yusuke's lap. He had shown his affection to his desired one and it hadn't been returned as he had secretly hoped.

"Nothing, I guess." He said, Yusuke knew that it wasn't true, Hiei wasn't looking at him, and in fact Hiei allowed a single tear to fall. Unlike Yukina's Hiruseki stone, his contained a flame and where her stones were cold his was warm to the touch. He couldn't allow his heart to be hurt so much every time he tried to convince Yusuke of his love. He then felt Yusuke's hand rub his shoulder, and turned to look at the man. He then noticed a single droplet of apple juice making its way down Yusuke's chest, and over his abdomen. With no control over himself, Hiei moved off of Yusuke's lap and licked up the droplet, following the trail back to its source, his hands holding onto Yusuke's legs. Reaching Yusuke's neck, the licks changed into more sensual ones. Yusuke had begun to tremble. Why was Hiei acting so strange? Was it mating season for fire youkai? He didn't have too long to wait to see what Hiei was up to. Hiei knew that if he never felt Yusuke's lips again, he would know what they felt like now. descending on the lips, he kissed Yusuke gently, licking at the sweetness still remaining on them. It surprised him when the mouth opened slightly, and taking advantage over the new situation, Hiei's tongue slipped into Yusuke's mouth, marvelling at the apple after taste along with a unique flavour that was Yusuke's own. Coming around to his senses, Yusuke pushed Hiei off him, unbalancing both in the process and both fell off of the branch. However neither hit the hard ground as they expected, instead they were caught by Tsuzuki and Hisoka that were passing by when they fell.

"Now what were Yusuke and Hiei doing up a tree, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki said in a teasing tone.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Hisoka teased back, letting Hiei regain his balance. Once he had done so, Hiei ran off into the surrounding trees, partly embarrassed at being caught by the two Shinigami. Yusuke wasn't so lucky, the pair teased him all the way back to Genkai's. However he wasn't paying too much attention to them, his mind was on Hiei and what he had done in the apple tree. His mind was drawn back to the kiss, always the kiss. Keiko never kissed him like that, when Hiei kissed him he felt tingly. He felt that he wanted to hold Hiei and never let him go. He felt like that with Keiko at the start, but not for a while. Did this mean that he wanted Hiei and not Keiko, or was his mind playing tricks on him? He would have to think over this.

Author's Note: Well that's chapter seven completed, Please let me know what you think, and soon there will be a poll, so keep your eye out for the start in an upcoming chapter.

This is a shortened chapter due to content. The full chapter can be founf on you all for reading!


	8. Awakening of an Old Foe

Chapter 8: Awakening of an Old Foe

Note Prior to story: The Necromion mentioned in this chapter is just a book made up by my imagination. It is a book full of evil spells, that was thought to be destroyed by King Enma some few millenia ago.

A white shadow sneaked through the darkness of Hang Neck Island where the Ankoku Butsukai, the Dark Tournament, took place every 50 years. The shadow seemed to be looking for something. Something priceless perhaps, or maybe something not so innocent. The shadow was none other than one Kazutaka Muraki. He walked over to a familiar form, held in a dead plant's grasp. Pulling the plant away, Muraki looked down on the beautiful form of Karasu. This was the very demon that Muraki had been looking for. Lifting the corpse from where it had been tossed so carelessly once he had been killed by the Youko human. He lifted him into the waiting helicopter which took them away, back to Muraki's mansion.

Upon arrival, Muraki whipped him straight into a room that he held for such occasions as resurrections. Used rarely in the past, Karasu was laid out on the table as Muraki checked him over for any other instances of the blood-sucking plant that Kurama had used to defeat Karasu in his bout of the final. The man before him had been attracted to Kurama, and he just hoped that he would be so again. The look on the Youko's face would be priceless. It had just been coincidence that both were connected to Kurama, but he had to admit that he liked the look of pain that had been shown, even slightly in the fine features of the child. Collecting the book that had allowed him to resurrect Kuronue. He cut his finger, and started scribing the dark curse on Karasu, wrapping the ancient Makai words around his form until they were complete. Then by pledging a portion of his soul to the revival of the dead man, he saw the chest rise and fall, heard the heart beginning to beat. This made Muraki laugh, and with the beating of the heart, alarm bells whined in the Spirit World and in the Hall of Candles.

(Spirit World)

"Hmmmm!" Exclaimed, a rather annoyed , Koenma. A second soul, this time Karasu, had somehow been released from its prison. The only way that this could be explained was by dark sorceries. But the book that contained the only spell to revive the dead, the Necromion, had been destroyed some time ago. Hadn't it? Was it possible for a copy to still exist? Was it possible that there was a secret group of necromancers living in Ningenkai? Yusuke and the other Reikai Tantei needed to be warned. Calling for Botan, Koenma remembered that the blue haired Spirit Guide was on holiday with her girlfriend. He then used the monitor to get in touch with one of her 'replacements' "Ah, Asato, an update. Another soul has escaped from its death. This one is far more dangerous than Kuronue. His name is Karasu. He can manipulate his aura to make bombs. Kurama and Karasu faced off against each other during the Dark Tournament some years back. I have no doubt that whoever brought back Kuronue also brought back Karasu. This is getting serious. We have reason to believe that this person could have the Necromion, or a copy of it." Tsuzuki gasped, he had heard about the Necromion, which was rather badly named. It was a volume containing black magic spells and such.

"I shall tell the others, Lord Koenma, never fear that. It wouldn't surprise me if Muraki has such a volume. He's a nasty piece of work that such a book fits him so well." Koenma closed the connection, leaving Tsuzuki to tell the others. "Guys, we have a major problem. Lord Koenma thinks that we have the Necromion to deal with too." The reaction was partly what he expected. Just without the dumb struck faces of Kuwabara and Yusuke. "Koenma thinks that Muraki has it, and that is how he is able to create such curses." There was still blank looks from Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"Imagine that you were my enemy, Yusuke." Hiei said with his cruelly luscious voice. "There are spells in there to twist your mind to make you my living servant. Ties in that book are often eternal, and keep you bound to me in life and in death." Yusuke gulped visibly. "There are curses in there that could cause you pain with a single word, or pleasurable agony. Ones that would ensnare every fibre of your being and give me total control of your senses. I could hear what you heard, I could see what you saw. I could even steal your memories. Once an innocent person is touched by a user of the book, they are never the same. The book was one of the few remnants of the Meikai left in Makai. It was known amongst demons as the Book of Horrors."

"Then it is agreed that when Kurama comes back and we have Hisoka and Kuronue cured that we move onto search and destroy Kazutaka Muraki." Yusuke said. "Then we find and destroy the book."

"Not so fast, hotshot. Muraki has a new playmate called Karasu. I doubt that he will leave the book unguarded either." Tsuzuki said.

"I know, that's why we need Kurama. He's one of the most intelligent people I know. If anyone can find a way to get to the book he can." Yusuke smirked "He is the demon thief Youko Kurama remember." He then felt a hand brush his thigh, and noticing the bandage he flushed bright red, he still hadn't thought about his situation with Hiei much, and he knew that it needed to be addressed soon. He would always be awkward around Hiei until it was, however being who he was, it was like a bad chore, something Yusuke wanted to put off.  
He made a promise to himself that the next day that he would have a talk with the frisky youkai and see what was wrong.

Author's Note: Well that's the end of chapter 8, hope you enjoyed reding it! 


	9. A Talk Between Friends and a Deal

Chapter 9: A Talk Between Friends and a Deal

Yusuke awoke early, forcing his mind to reflect on the problem at hand. He knew that he needed a clear head to figure out what was happening with Hiei. He sneaked out of the temple, making his way towards the lake. Once there he slipped into the water, swimming four lengths before realising that he was being watched, Hiei had decided to join him. That was good, Yusuke didn't feel like embarrassing himself in front of the others. "Why don't you come down, Hiei?" Yusuke asked as he floated in the water. "It isn't very nice to spy on naked people when they're in water. You may get labelled a pervert." A moment later there was a splash as Hiei dived into the water and approached Yusuke. Only the sight of the lithe demon made Yusuke's breath catch in his throat.

"Who said I was wanting to be nice?" Hiei asked, whispering the words into Yusuke's ear. When Yusuke turned to face him, Hiei wrapped his arms around Yusuke's neck, making Yusuke tremble, suddenly feeling too hot. Hiei couldn't help but press against Yusuke, pushing him towards the bank. Once Yusuke was there, Hiei withdrew from him, yet remaining close enough to be there. "What's the matter, Yusuke?" He purred, unable to stop himself from lightly teasing the hanyou, the purr made Yusuke blush..

"I… well I don't know what the other day meant." Yusuke said, refusing to meet Hiei's blood-red eyes. "What did it mean?" His lips still tingled and he wanted Hiei to kiss him again. He desired the tingly feeling that the other demon gave in the apple tree. He wanted to feel comfortable as he had when he sat astride Hiei's hips when Hiei saved him from Muraki's knives. It felt almost natural to be like that with Hiei, as though they had done it many times in t he past. Hiei just looked at Yusuke. Wasn't the actions explanation enough? Wasn't the comments about Keiko telling him anything at all?

"What did it mean to you?" Hiei asked, that was more important to the fire demon now. He had felt as though a great weight was pushing down on his shoulders, and he wanted reassurances from the man before him that everything was okay. That Yusuke wasn't angry at him for the impulsive kiss. To hide the awkward silence, Hiei watched two birds on the bank. They seemed so happy to be together, so inseparable. Yet Hiei could be over there before the birds could react and kill one before the other realised. Yet he knew that killing one of the birds would make the other lonely, like he had felt when he watched Sensui kill Yusuke. He closed his eyes waiting for the hurtful words that never came. Instead he felt Yusuke's hand on his shoulder.

"It felt nice and right, but I don't know what I feel about it." Yusuke blushed. "I'm sorry for pushing you off me like that." Hiei looked at Yusuke and gave a slight smile. "You startled me when I realised who was kissing me." Yusuke smiled wider. "It felt really nice, something that I liked a lot." Hiei was the one to blush this time. "I want to never forget that moment, for as long as I live your kiss will remain with me, Hiei. I can't say anything more than that."

"Don't tease me, Yusuke." The youkai said quietly. "Never say things that you don't…" He was cut off by a silencing finger. Then Yusuke faced him, the eyes of the hanyou were like burning orbs, searing into the crimson depths of the shorter youkai. There Hiei saw the seriousness in the other's face, the truth in his eyes and it touched his heart. He felt Yusuke wrap his arms around him, holding Hiei in his embrace, before Yusuke released him, as he pulled himself out of the lake, followed by Hiei. They dried themselves off in silence, both thinking their separate thoughts. "Yusuke?" Hiei asked looking at the other, Yusuke faced him. "Can I ask one thing from you?"

"Sure, Hiei." Yusuke said as he started to dress, hiding the body Hiei so desired. "What can I do?" Yusuke faced Hiei, to find Hiei looking up at him. The look in Hiei's eyes were of clouded desire.

"Can we make a deal, we don't have to if you feel uncomfortable with it." Hiei said, he saw Yusuke nod, telling him to continue. "Well I was wondering if we could somehow have a relationship, even if it's only until Kurama returns. I would like to experience a normal relationship with someone I truly love and desire." Yusuke was shocked by the request Hiei asked for. The demon wanted a relationship, even if it was just a trial. Hiei picked up on the negative signals and, muttering an apology, turned to leave. Yusuke, realising Hiei's mistake, stopped Hiei and kissed him, pressing lightly against the other.

"I would love that very much." Yusuke said, feeling Hiei press against him harder, his small hands on Yusuke's hips. The simple actions made Yusuke feel as though a great weight had been removed from his shoulders. He took Hiei's hand in his as they walked back to the temple. "I guess if things do work out between us, you don't want to share?" The question was hopeful that the answer would be a no. He got a growl and a bite for the question.

"I will not share with Keiko." Hiei stated. "I will share you with no one. It took long enough to get you." Hiei kissed the bite, knowing that he shouldn't do that to those he loved, that it could give them the wrong idea. "I have desired you since we had to defeat the four Saint Beasts. Since you trusted me at the Gate of Betrayal." Hiei wrapped both arms around Yusuke, pressing against him. Then Hiei saw movement at the temple door and pulled Yusuke's head down and kissed him, then he ran his tongue over Yusuke's bottom lip asking to be allowed to enter. A request that Yusuke gladly granted, his fingers entwined in Hiei's hair as his tongue entwined with Hiei's . Every time the tongues touched there was a slight tingle down the their backs. When both pulled back, Hiei lay his head on Yusuke's chest, Yusuke still hadn't realised that they were being watched.

From where she was sitting, Yukina watched Hiei and Yusuke, the beginning of any relationship was always cute. She wanted to run down and congratulate then, then she remembered that Yusuke was Keiko's and the ice maiden was confused. Why was Yusuke holding Hiei? However the more the ice apparition watched them, the better they looked together. Hiei and Yusuke fitted together, while there was a clash between Yusuke and Keiko. She was happy for them, especially for Hiei. She didn't know much about the private fire demon, but she could see that he was more happy being held by Yusuke than anything else. "Kazuma!" She called, waking Kuwabara from his sleep, and dragged him out. Kuwabara's jaw dropped. "Aren't they wonder together, Kazuma?" She asked the taller human, then she felt Kuwabara take her hands.

"You're right, Yukina." He said. "I never saw it before." He held Yukina's hands and gently kissed her. Hiei saw this and tried to get to them, feeling like ripping the head off of the idiot. However Yusuke stopped him.

"I know that Yukina is your sister, but you cannot protect her forever. Kuwabara would never harm a single hair on her head , just as you'd never truly harm me… well not outside of training. If you never harmed me in training that would be a nightmare." Hiei relaxed slowly.

"She's only young, and doesn't need the heartache of losing someone that she loves. Kuwabara will grow old and die, and she will never change." Hiei said. "If you didn't have demon D.N.A. in you I would have kept well away." Yusuke pulled Hiei back into his arms kissing him gently, stroking Hiei's hair.

"It is better to love and lose than never love, or experience love, at all. You know that when Kurama returns there is a possibility that I will choose Keiko, yet you're putting your heart on the line. Give Yukina that choice, Hiei. That way she will have no regrets." Hiei pressed tighter to Yusuke and nodded slightly. Yusuke guided Hiei towards the door to the temple

Author's Note: Well thats chapter 9 up. Please let me know what you think. Thank you for the reviews, they're really encouraging! I hope to have Chapter 10 up later this week. 


	10. Does Love Trancend Everything?

Chapter 10: Love Trancends Everything... Doesn't it?

Yusuke held Hiei close as they entered the temple, constantly feeling Hiei's nuzzling and caresses. It was actually enjoyable, making Yusuke feel wonderfully secure. They walked into the sitting room and sat down, Hiei motioned for Yusuke to lay his head on his lap, which Yusuke did. Just resting his head on Hiei made Yusuke relax, their auras mixing, flowing together. It felt as though they were one and the same, and as Yusuke relaxes, Hiei followed suit. So relaxed were they that they never noticed Tsuzuki and Hisoka enter the room. "Aw, 'soka, aren't they cute?" Tsuzuki said with a laugh, his eyes sparkling in mirth. "Aren't you both a little overdressed? Yusuke, shouldn't you be facing the other way?" Hiei's eyes snapped open, as did Yusuke's, both blushing bright red. Then Hiei's eyen narrowed when he saw that it was Tsuzuki, He then set about calming Yusuke's nerves, trying to ease both their fears. Eventually Yusuke relaxes once again, his eyes slowly closing. Then Hisoka sat beside them.

So how long have you been boyfriend and boyfriend? Who started it? Does Keiko know?" The questions made Yusuke uncomfortable and therefore angered Hiei.

"For your information, since this morning, it was mutual and she doesn't need to know as it isn't exactly… well…" Hiei said finally lost for words.

"We don't know how serious this is yet." Yusuke said quietly. "Please no more questions. Neither of us is comfortable with what you are asking." Hiei couldn't agree more. It made him uncomfortable, especially as Yusuke was still so unsure about their budding relationship. When the pair grew bored and left, Hiei changed his position to lie on the floor, Yusuke moving with him. Once he realised how similar their current position was to the one when Hiei saved him from Muraki's knives, he decided that he would mimic that position. Hiei suddenly felt hotter than normal, and his trousers were tighter. Yusuke gently pressed back and realised how good it felt.

Hiei thrust up against his ass. "What did I tell you about teasing, Yusuke?" Hiei asked in a growling hiss before he twisted so Yusuke was below him. "You aren't ready for what you're asking for." Pushing away from Yusuke, the fire demon sighed. The hanyou didn't understand anything. His desire for Yusuke was unrivalled and the passion was soul consuming. He had to get away, to ease his lustful thoughts and the more obvious result of his lustful desire in his trousers. "I'm not entirely sure that you know what you want either. I'll be back soon" With that Hiei left, leaving a shocked Yusuke lying on the ground.

Angry at the way that Hiei had acted, Yusuke wandered through the temple until a moan caught his attention. Curiosity piqued, he followed the sounds to Hisoka and Tsuzuki's bedroom, where he opened the door and peeked inside, his eyes widening in shock at the view that he beheld. He could see Hisoka on the bed, leaning back against the headboard. He was naked, that was clearly obvious and also what the two Shinigami were doing. Yusuke blushed bright red as he said a quick apology and ran from the room. Tsuzuki and Hisoka, once dressed, following close behind.

Hiei, dressing himself from his impromptu bath, opened his Jagan Eye to check on his beloved, and found Yusuke with some ease. His love was at the beach and was deeply embarrassed about something. Worried for Yusuke, Hiei followed the trail to the beach and saw Hisoka and Tsuzuki there too. Moving closer he could hear Tsuzuki speaking. "It wasn't what you thought, well it was, but…"

"What wasn't what he thought?" Hiei asked walking to stand between Yusuke and the Shinigami. He looked between both of them. "Well, what in the name of Meikai were you talking about?" He began to glare at them.

"Yusuke, well, he just walked in on us." Tsuzuki said. He was rather shocked by Hiei's angry presence. He was sure that Yusuke wasn't upset by what he had witnessed. Just a little embarrassed was all that was wrong with the kid. "I was giving Hisoka a…"

"I don't need details, you should have been more aware of what could happen." He felt Yusuke press against him from behind, a rather noticeable bulge pressing against his back. The feeling almost made Hiei in need. "Just get lost, and if I see another instance of you causing Yusuke embarrassment in such a way again, I won't be so lenient." The Shinigami gulped, not liking the look in Hiei's eyes and quickly left. Hiei turned in Yusuke's arms. "As for you, don't go sniffing around moans, groans and whimpers, okay?" Yusuke nodded, feeling as though he was a gazelle and Hiei a lion.

"Hiei, does it feel good?" Yusuke asked after some time. "I mean oral pleasures, do they feel good?" Hiei chuckled to himself. "Aw, c'mon Hiei, tell me." Yusuke said putting as much hurt in his voice as possible. Hiei laid his head on Yusuke's chest.

"Maybe I should show you and let you decide for yourself." Hiei rubbed a knee against Yusuke's groin. "However I doubt that I would be as good as Koenma. I'm sure that having a pacifier helps with the sucking." The comment made Yusuke laugh. "If you still want to know how it feels, meet me in your room, and lock the door. I don't want to real with intruders into my… our private affairs." Hiei then headed back to the temple, Yusuke following at a slower pace.

Stumbling through the door, Yusuke locked it as requested, before looking around. He noticed Hiei beside the bed, half naked, the sight reminding him why he was there. "Obviously you still haven't changed your mind." The fire youkai said as he approached Yusuke, helping him undress. "If you lean against the headboard you have the choice to watch or not." Taking Hiei's advice, Yusuke leaned against the headboard. "I'm surprised that Keiko has never offered you…"

"She doesn't want sex, of any kind, outside marriage." Yusuke said watching Hiei move around the bed. He knew that Hiei was taking his time, as though savouring the experience, not to mention that he was grinning like that Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"So, I'm your first. Interesting development I must say." He purred as he settled on the bed, smirking. "What an honour, detective." He crawled up Yusuke's body, making sure to make contact with as much of Yusuke's skin as possible. "I guess that I better be nice, eh Detective?" He purred lightly into Yusuke's ear. "If you want me to stop, tell me." He then proceeded to kiss a path down Yusuke's body, making sure to kiss and lick the bare skin before worrying the other's nipples, enjoying the sounds of Yusuke's moans. Leaving the chest, he dragged his fangs over the toned abdomen, cutting through the skin and into the muscle, making Yusuke scream in pleasure, however there was a knock at the door. Hiei sighed, licking the two wounds. "I'll be right back." He covered Yusuke with a sheet, although it didn't truly hide anything, before answering the door, it was Kuronue. "Yes, what can I do for you?" Hiei asked the nervous bat demon.

"Is everything okay? I heard a scream as I was passing." He looked over Hiei; a feat nine out of ten demons could perform. He saw Yusuke panting on the bed; two parallel red streaks could be seen through the white sheet. "Are you okay, Yusuke?" He asked concerned that Yusuke was being forced into something that he didn't want to do. The spirit detective blushed before nodding, explaining that Hiei wasn't doing anything he didn't want the Koorime half-breed to do. Satisfied, Kuronue apologised for the disturbance. Hiei locked the door once more, then returned to Yusuke.

"Now where were we?" He asked playfully, pulling the sheet off of Yusuke's body, licking his lips. If anything the interruption aroused Yusuke even more, surprising Hiei. "Maybe I should relieve the pressure, hmm?" He asked, using the tip of his tongue to tease the other. He wanted Yusuke to beg for him. He felt Yusuke's hands entwine in his hair, and unable to control himself any longer Hiei sucked on the tip, licking the underside, making Yusuke whimper and moan, keeping the poor hanyou pleading for more. Slowly he took every inch, slipping it down his throat, savouring the feeling of Yusuke being in his throat and moaned around the length. The vibrations made Yusuke whimper happily, the sensations were wonderful and made him realise why Hisoka had looked so happy.

"Oh, Hiei…" He said whimpering his lover's name as Hiei continued his ministrations, swallowing now and then. Looking up at Yusuke, he could see him opening his eyes and looking down, their eyes met. The sight of Hiei 'devouring' his hard member was too much. Hiei felt Yusuke tense and increased the suction, encouraging Yusuke to give all he had to give, he drank all that was offered, and only a slight drip ran down the side of his mouth, which was quickly brought back to the awaiting mouth.

Leaving Yusuke to regain his wits and breath, Hiei looked him over. His lover looked gorgeous in the dimmed light of the room, he had a slight blush on his cheeks, making him seem younger and more innocent than he truly was. Hiei couldn't help but undress himself, determined to attain some satisfaction apart from a 'full' stomach. Yusuke couldn't help but watch the other; captivated by the sight of the lightly built demon pleasuring himself before him, and Hiei, knowing that Yusuke was watching made him explode inside and out. Yusuke pulled the, rather sticky, demon into his arms, wincing slightly at the pain that Hiei's fangs caused earlier. He noticed how well he fitted. Curious as to how Hiei's semen tasted, Yusuke rubbed a finger through a particularly large puddle, raising the coated digit to his mouth, and licked it clean, savouring the taste. It was similar to cinnamon; it had a very similar flavour to what he loved so much. Slipping out from under Hiei, Yusuke set about cleaning the mess by lapping it up.

"Careful, detective, you might get more than you expect." Hiei said as he watched Yusuke licking and sucking at the covered skin. "The slightest thing could awaken my desire for you."

"If it does, then we'll just have to deal with it." Yusuke said looking up at Hiei. "However this time was the second time in such a small space of time, I'm sure that you're tired." Yusuke said as he went back to holding Hiei. It didn't take long for both to fall asleep.

When they awoke, the sun had begun to set. Invigorated by the rest, not to mention feeling hungry, the pair went off in search of food, raiding Genkai's cupboards before running into the forest with the spoils. "How about we eat first, then we can spar." Yusuke said as he leaned against a tree, splitting the food between them both. "Remember, a fighting demon should never be allowed to get fat." Hiei chuckled as he took his share and leaned against the same tree.

"If that's what you want to do." Hiei said, "Anyway, lets eat. I'm starving." Both ate in relative silence, glorifying in the presence of the other. Once they finished, Yusuke took up a fighting stance as did Hiei, and the spar began. Kicks and punches were thrown and blocked, until one of Hiei's punches caught Yusuke in the abdomen, sending the taller fighter crashing into a tree. Hiei ran over as Yusuke was starting to get up and opened his Jagan Eye to check for injuries, he saw a few bruises, and a cracked rib thanks to the impact with the tree. "That's it. Spar over." Hiei said with a growl as he searched his 'coat' for one of the vials that Kurama had given had given him before he left. "Strip so I can use this."

"Hiei, stop all this fussing." Yusuke said, angry at the spar being interrupted for such a small problem, yet doing what Hiei asked.

"I hurt you, Yusuke." Hiei said sounding worried. "I never want to hurt you." That time he sounded scared of something.

"You've hurt me worse in the past, Hell you've given me cracked ribs on more than one occasion." He said glaring at the fire demon. "You've never batted an eyelid before." Now it was Hiei's turn to glare.

"That was… different. We were not in a relationship then, Yusuke." Hiei said. "Now that we are, things are different. Well at least for me they are. You're mine, Yusuke Urameshi, and I always protect what belongs to me. Even if they don't know it." Yusuke's eyes narrowed.

"So I'm yours am I?" He snarled. "I belong to nobody but myself. I'm my own person." With that Yusuke stormed off. Hiei dropped his head into his hands. Why didn't he keep that little piece of information to himself, or at least have phrased it correctly? Had his callous words lost him his love forever?

Author's Note: Gasps in horror I never saw that coming, did you, folks! Oh, dear looks as though Hiei and Yusuke is having a lover's tiff and 24 hours hasn't even past! You'll have to read the next chgapter to see if they make up or break up!


	11. A Day in the Life of a Fighting Couple

Chapter 11: A Day in the Life of a Fighting Couple 

"Kuwabara, will you tell Hiei to stop staring at me." Yusuke said sharply. It was the following day after Yusuke and Hiei had fallen out, and it was now common knowledge that the pair weren't on speaking terms. This caused some aggravation with the others, with the exception of Tsuzuki, who was already teasing them about their short affair.

"Hiei, Yusuke wants you to stop staring at him." Kuwabara relayed, getting annoyed too. The others had all stayed well away, leaving him to convey the messages between the half-breeds. Now all he wanted to do was scream. He hoped dearly that Genkai was getting help.

"I heard him, Kuwabara." Hiei said. "However I shall stare at him for as long as I desire." Kuwabara passed the message on, more annoyed than before. Any more and he swore that he'd bang their heads together.

(In another part of the temple)

"Hello… How are you, Kido?… I'm fine, however I may have to ask to borrow your powers… Could you ask Yanagisawa to obtain Keiko's DNA?… How did you guess that it involved the slacker?… Thank you, Kido." Genkai hung up the phone. "At least Yanagisawa and Kido will help us…" Then she heard two shouts followed by silence.

"Genkai! Open the holding cell!" Kuwabara shouted as he kicked open the door, "I have two stunned demons to deposit." Genkai opened the door, where Kuwabara laid them both down. Being a single bed, he arranged the pair into a compromising position before leaving the room, locking the door behind him.

It was in this position that Yusuke regained his senses, He felt warm, comfortable and safe, until he realised that Hiei was on top of him, his hips between Yusuke's legs. The feeling of the other in such a position made Yusuke blush and his heart beat a little faster. It was the raised heart rate that awoke Hiei. He felt contented where he was, being held in Yusuke's wonderful arms. He felt cared for, loved, but most of all desired. He had never felt the same way before in his life. He looked up, meeting Yusuke's gaze and noticed the blush. "I'm going to kill Kuwabara." They said in unison, both nursing sore heads. Hiei tried to move, and only then did Yusuke realise exactly what position they were in.

"Hiei, what are you doing cemented to me?" Yusuke asked the fire demon.

"I came to in this position, although your hands on my ass is a nice touch." Hiei said as Yusuke quickly pulled his hands back allowing Hiei to sit up before trying to open the door. "It's locked." He said sitting back on the bed. He then realised that he had Yusuke's sole attention in this room. "I am sorry about what I said yesterday, Yusuke. However I cannot apologise for what my heart tells me to do. I love you, and that is all I have to say." Yusuke looked shocked, he had never expected a confession like this from Hiei.

"Hiei, I guess we both have our apologies to say." Yusuke said quietly. "I never should have acted the way I did. I was just smarting from what you said. It was a shock to know that was how you saw us, and I over reacted." Yusuke said looking down at his hands. "I'm still unsure to what I really want, I guess. I can't help but still think of you as my friend and not my lover."

"A lover is both someone to share your love life with and a friend that you can talk to, many people forget that." Hiei watched Yusuke out of the corner of his eye. "What I said may have shocked you, but I was true to myself. True to what I wanted. I want you safe and uninjured, to be in my arms night after night," Hiei blushed before he continued, "and to hold me in yours for all eternity." He lay back on the bed. "You've been under my skin for so long, Yusuke. Why do you think I saved you from Sniper? Out of the goodness of my heart?"

"You said that you cared about the trees." Yusuke said. "Even though I found it hilarious at the time. If you wanted to save the trees, you wouldn't have dragged be away and left the blaze burning." Hiei laughed.

"I wondered if that would fool you or not… seems that it half worked. You never thought to ask me the true reason so I thought that I had you fooled." Hiei said. "I guess that was what you were implying with the 'big softy' joke afterwards." Yusuke laughed. "I guess. You know, Kurama told me about the fight you, Kuwabara and he had with Sensui. He told me that you were near demented when Sensui killed me." Hiei blushed.

"The fox needs a zip for that mouth of his. I wasn't that bad, even if you were able to push Kurama and myself up to A-class levels." Hiei turned his head, not wanting Yusuke to see the effect that the memory had on the tough fire demon. However Yusuke noticed the way Hiei reacted and turned him around, hearing something drop to the floor. He then felt Hiei hide his face in his neck, unable to hold back the tears. Yusuke wrapped his arms around Hiei. He wondered what Hiei really thought during that time, and now he knew for sure.

"I'm alive and that's all that matters. I've died twice so I think I need a good spell in the living and demon worlds, don't you agree?" He asked, stroking the other's hair. "C'mon, Hiei, just speak to me."

"Never do that again. Promise that you won't act so foolish like that again. Never leave me." Yusuke held him, giving him all the promises he needed.

"Now in return, no running off with scarred ladies, I don't think I could take it if Mukuro were to steal you away from me." Yusuke said, knowing that Hiei would have been expecting that. "I'd fight her to protect what was given to me." He knew that Hiei wouldn't have been expecting that. "If I'm going to have you watching my back, I guess it's only fair that I do the same, Hiei, especially as I'm an S-class. I need to protect my… investment, not to mention that it would look bad if I didn't fight for you." Hiei smiled. "That's better." Yusuke pulled back and looked at Hiei. "A smile, not a frown, should be worn by you. A smile suits you better." It was only then that a thought entered his mind. "Hiei, how old are you?"

The question shocked Hiei, who looked into Yusuke's eyes. "Does it really matter?" He asked, feeling rather embarrassed, seeing Yusuke shake his head he sighed. "This doesn't leave this room, okay?" Yusuke nodded. "I was 16 when we first met. I am nearing 20 now." The revelation shocked Yusuke; he had expected Hiei to be much older. Hiei laughed at the expression on Yusuke's face. "I am at the same level as Kurama and I'm very much younger than him. Forbidden children are like that, or rather the ones that survive the drop from the island in the sky are. I have yet to meet another like me though. Very rarely are children born between ice and fire demons and those that are born are usually water demons. I'm happy that I took after my absent father."

Then from outside the door they heard muffled talking. Then there was a voice that they weren't expecting. "So you locked them in here? You better hope that they haven't ripped the other's throat out." The door opened, followed by a smell of roses and a head, supporting two fox ears and golden eyes. "Well you're alive, although we need to have a talk about timing." Youko Kurama said with a wink. "I sort of hoped that you'd have waited until I got back before you started courting him, Hiei. Then again you were so obvious that I thought many times that Kuwabara would have caught on before Yusuke.

"Oh, go and bed Kuronue." Hiei said embarrassed by the fox. He then looked at Yusuke. "I guess here lies the end of your trial, Yusuke. You'll have to make your mind up soon. I don't have good patience as you well know." Yusuke nodded.

"I know, and I also know that it will be hard for me to decides. Don't worry, Hiei, I'll let you know as soon as I have made up my mind. If I do choose you, I will need you to back me up when I go to tell Keiko. I'm sure that she will kill me when she finds out."

AN: Hope you enjoy part 11!


	12. Curing the Curses

Chapter 12: Curing the Curses

It had been two days of working non-stop on the potions for Kuronue and Hisoka, and it was tiring even Youko Kurama's reserves. The good news was that the potions were almost ready to be used, pleasing the fox. It meant that he could finally sleep, a luxury that he never experienced since starting them. The golden eyes began to close and the tail began to droop as he sagged to one side, suddenly supported by another. Arms and wings closed around the fox, holding him tightly. "You should sleep, my Youko." Kuronue said. "I'm not worth your health."

"Kuro, its only for another day. If it is left alone, or the yoki of another demon gets mixed in with mine, at this stage I would have to start over." Kurama said delighting in the feeling of Kuronue against his back. "I want you free of him, Kuro. I want you to be the same as you were. I want you to be my fearless companion once more." Remembering the pendant that he still wore, he untied it from his neck and pressed it into Kuronue's hand. "Yours, I believe. I'm sorry that I forgot it until now." The Youko kissed the hand that, now, held the pendant. "Now I need to carry on my work, and with any luck it'll be ready for use soon." Kuronue nodded as he pulled away to allow Youko Kurama to continue working.

The next day and the potions had all the energy that they required, meaning that the demon could finally get some sleep, and having found solace, was sleeping fitfully. However as Kuronue joined him in slumber, it wasn't a sweet dream that the other was experiencing. It was a nightmare, a nightmare concerning Muraki. "You can never escape from me, my little bat. Wherever you run, wherever you hide, I shall find you. You and that fox of yours." Were the last words Kuronue heard before waking in a cold sweat, he looked over ay the kitsune that was still asleep. It was a relief that the other hadn't woken. He turned his attention to the potions as their colours began to change, he knew that they were supposed to be different, but were they supposed to be that different? One was a blood red while the other was a glittering blue. He felt warm arms wrap around him, a head pressing against his back.

"What's wrong, Kuronue?" Youko Kurama asked as his eyes flickered between gold and green, as the form shifted between Youko Kurama and Shuichi Minamino. The change surprised Kuronue, even more when he saw the drastic change for himself.

"Where's Youko?" Kuronue asked as he edged away from the redhead. "Who are you and where's my Youko Kurama?"

"I keep forgetting that you aren't as insightful as Yomi." Kurama said checking the potions. "However I kept telling him to tell you that there are two of us in the same body." He touched both vials, testing the temperature. "I am Shuichi Minamino, known to the others as Kurama. Youko was exhausted, so I made myself active so he could rest easier. He really hasn't told you anything about me?" Kurama asked Kuronue shook his head, making the other tut. "Some years ago Youko was caught raiding in Reikai and was caught by one of the S.D.F. and he fled to Ningenkai as a spirit. He was only strong enough to take over this body as it was growing in my mother's womb. I have all his powers and memories, yet I don't have his personality." Kurama smiled. "We are different and yet the same, a perfect contradiction." Cautiously Kuronue approached Kurama, watching for any sign of attack from the other. Seeing none, he leaned down and brushed his lips against Kurama's, making Kurama laugh. "I got a growl from Youko Kurama, calling me a slut. Can you believe that?" Both of them laughed. "It was nice to finally meet you in person, Kuronue, and thank you for the kiss." However the demon didn't move, and actually pinned Kurama to the bed, kissing him once more, this time more domineering.

"You taste different than Youko does. You're lighter and sweet, while Youko is more exotic, maybe it's because he's a demon and you are in a human form. So different, yet you are tied together by circumstance. You interest me, Shuichi, and have to be considered if I decide to mate with Youko. I guess that I shall have to seduce you just in case I do take him as mine." Kuronue said as he watched Kurama blush. "I hope that you don't mind me referring to you as Shuichi. I don't want to be confused. Anyway, how long until the potions are ready to be used?"

"Two hours at most." Kurama replied as Kuronue released him. "Imagine being free in less than a day. My other half will be so glad, and I know that Hisoka and Asato will be happy too."

"You refer to them by their given names. Why does Youko refer to them always as Kurosaki and Tsuzuki?" Kuronue asked.

"I see them as friends, Youko sees them as potential enemies. He is more cautious than I." Kurama explained. "They have proved themselves to my liking."

Two hours later, when the colours had stabilised, the potions were ready for use. "Come on, Kuronue, we need to get Hisoka too." He siphoned off some of both of the potions, and as he changed back to his Youko form he blasted both potions with yoki, making them thicken to a thick paste to smear on the marks. Kuronue followed Youko Kurama to the main room, where the others were waiting. "It's ready, however I don't know what kind of effect the potion will have on humans because it has never been used on them before. However the plants are mostly healing, so it shouldn't do any harm." He said to Hisoka. "If you still want to go through with this, please remove your clothing in the next room."

He then turned his attention to the others. "If you aren't demon kin, please leave. This could be dangerous to any human that hasn't been anointed. Yusuke, Hiei I would like you in your more powerful forms. This could take a lot of energy, and although in your current forms, you are both over A-class levels, I know that in your other forms, that you are both over S-class. Please, Yukina, leave. I know that you want to stay, but your power is less than that of an E-class demon. Your full power would be like a drop of water in an ocean. You would serve better keeping the others far enough away from all this." Yukina nodded and left as the others changed their forms, transferring their strength to Youko Kurama.

"Hisoka, Kuronue drink your potions now." They both did and Youko Kurama, binding the power of the 'working' yoki of the others to his, he dipped his finger into the paste, marking the well-practiced symbols over Hisoka's body, chanting as he did so. The yoki sealing it in place, as it was absorbed into his body, calling its brother potion to it, once complete the seal flared, causing both subjects pain. "Accept the pain and make it yours, then use the power it provides to feed the seal. It could take a while because the more power the seal gains, the more pain that you will feel, it's a vicious cycle that has a very painful ending." He looked to the other demons, their yoki only half used. "Let's leave them alone to work through the pain. Thank you for helping me with the power." As they filed out of the room Hiei caught the Youko's arm as they left.

"Can we talk Youko? It's rather important." He asked, and the Youko nodded as he draped an arm over Hiei's shoulder. Unable to resist teasing the Toushin, he looked over and made eye contact with the other demon and winked. He saw an answering flash of anger and jealousy in the reddish brown depths. He faced Hiei knowing that the one that Hiei desired above the whole of Makai was watching and was angered was watching his every movement.

"So what can I do for you, Hiei?" He asked the fire demon. "Everything okay in Paradise?" Hiei glared at the fox.

"I am sure that you heard me talk to Yusuke about a trial after you returned. I was just wondering if you had any suggestions on how to convince him to remain with me. I never want to be without him in my life." Hiei said in a small voice. "I feel as though I have lost to that little bitch that he calls his fiancée, even though he has said nothing to make me feel that way."

"If I were you, I'd grab him, bend him over the nearest table and make him mine, but I don't think that he'd appreciate that from you." He went quiet for a moment, as he conversed with his 'other half'. "Well Shuichi thinks that you should allow Yusuke the thinking time that he needs, to give him the trust he seeks. Hasn't Yusuke deserved the time to think?" The Youko grinned. "Personally I prefer my idea, but as Yusuke was raised as a human, I'd say that Shuichi has the advantage over my thoughts." Hiei nodded.

"Thank you, both of you." Hiei said as he started walking away. Both ideas will be kept in mind, though I do agree with you. Shuichi's idea is more what Yusuke would desire.

Author's Note: Well, her lies the end of my fic's 12th chapter. Please R&R!


	13. Unlucky for some

Chapter 13: Unlucky For Some

Yusuke watched Hiei and Youko Kurama as they spoke; the fox had annoyed him with that wink. All he wanted to do at the moment was to go over there and rip the other's throat out. Hiei wasn't Youko Kurama's, he was… Yusuke dropped the thought like a hot potato. Hiei was his own self; he didn't own him, although he couldn't suppress the thought screaming 'yet' in the back of his mind. He wanted to know what was so important that it couldn't be said in front of him. When Hiei left the fox, Yusuke walked over there. He had some questions to ask him too. "What did he want?" He asked the older, much older, demon.

"He asked me something in private. I'm not prepared to divulge that to you. So apart from prying into your lover's affairs, what can I do for you?" He asked the Toushin, his cold, golden, eyes watched the Toushin.

"Advice, however I would like to converse with your other self. I have a feeling that you would tell me something that I wouldn't be comfortable hearing." Youko Kurama pouted before changing his into his other form who smiled at the Toushin. "Kurama, we need to talk. I need some advice concerning…"

"Hiei and Keiko?" Kurama asked, and with Yusuke's nod, he chuckled. "I wondered when this subject would be brought up." He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. "Please continue, Yusuke."

"Well I have to choose between Hiei and Keiko. I was only wondering…" Yusuke said before Kurama interrupted him again.

"You were wondering what I'd do and who I'd choose." Kurama finished. "Well considering that I like other guys… namely Kuronue," He smiled sadistically at the protesting growl from Youko Kurama, "I'm not exactly the best one to ask, however I can give you this advice. Listen to your heart and not your head. This is the one area that you need to know that you have made the right choice in. Only your heart can give you the right answer. The one you choose could possibly close the door to the other, and if you choose wrong, it could be disastrous to your happiness." Kurama started to change again, leaving the silver haired Youko in his place. "Personally I think that you should grab Hiei and throw him over the nearest thing at waist height, naked of course, and show him who's the more dominant male."

The comment had its desired effect on Yusuke, making him blush bright red. This made Youko bark with laughter. It was this laugh that caught Hiei's attention. Facing the pair he saw his Yusuke bright red and he started to feel a pang of jealousy. Especially as those thoughts were concerning Youko Kurama taking the one that he desired to mate to, taking his Toushin. He wouldn't allow that, he desired Yusuke too much to let another have him. He would kill anyone, friend or foe, if they thought about having his Yusuke. Starting to storm over there with the intent to drag Yusuke away, he remembered what made Yusuke so angry before. With a growl Hiei forced himself to leave the room. He wanted to blast everything in his path until he felt better.

Three hours later and the door opened to the room where Kuronue and Hisoka were in. Kuronue was the first to leave, heading straight to the waiting arms of his Youko, a deep rumble resounding in his chest as Youko Kurama held him close. Shortly after Kuronue had left the room, Hisoka followed suit, however the moment that he stepped out of the room his mind was overpowered by the thoughts of the others. However, looking at blocked out all the others, setting his eyes on Tsuzuki, he wished that he hadn't. 'I'm hungry and I need food. Oh, Hisoka is out… I wonder what food would taste like on Hisoka.' Was what the younger Shinigami heard, and blushing he looked at Hiei. Bad mistake, the fire demon had thoughts about food and a certain Toushin.

'Oh my lovely sweet snow. There's Yusuke, I wonder if he would like sweet snow all over him?' Hiei thought as his eyes followed the young man in question. 'That would be a delightful sight.'

"Shut up! Both of you shut up! I don't want, nor need to hear about your sick food fantasies!" Hisoka shouted, fitting each with an angry glare, his outburst caught Yusuke's attention and the Toushin touched Hisoka's shoulder.

'The pair never spoke, I'm sure about that. I would have remembered them speak of food fantasies. What is Hisoka referring to?' He kept a hold on the other's shoulder as the smaller Shinigami thought about what he should tell him.

"I have high empathy levels and some telepathy. However they are going haywire ever since the curse was removed. Everything has got stronger. Before I could control it, now I can only guide where it goes." Hisoka's eyes clouded over. "I'm worse now than ever before and I don't know who could help.

"Maybe you should ask Master Genkai. I'm sure that she could help. The least you could do is ask her for help." Yusuke said. Hisoka nodded and left in search of the old master, while Yusuke laughed. "Sick food fantasies, Hiei? You should be ashamed, however I think that I can live with that." He winked at the already embarrassed demon. "As long as the flavour isn't too bad, nor alcoholic. We both know what happens when you get a hold of alcohol. However chocolate could be nice."

"H… how did you know?" Hiei asked. Hisoka had never mentioned what he was thinking of.

"Simple deduction, Hiei. Who could you be having food fantasies about, apart from me. Couple that with your favourite food, which we all know is sweet snow. That would put most people off." That was true with Tsuzuki, who had tried to close his ears since the first mention of Hiei's fantasy. "Anyway I'm going to see Keiko tomorrow and I would be honoured by your company, should you decide to some along." Hiei took a sharp intake of breath as a surge of pride welled up inside him. "I haven't decided yet, but I think that if I see you both together it would help." Hiei nodded at the request.

"I can only imagine how hard it is for you, Yusuke. I wouldn't relish being in your position." Hiei said as he stretched. "It's late and I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning." Yusuke caught his arm as he moved to pass.

"Please, Hiei, I'd like you to stay. There is supposed to be a thunderstorm tonight and I don't like thunder." Hiei saw fear in his eyes and laughed. "What is so funny?"

"You're a Toushin and lived in Makai for two years, living through your ancestral father's grumbling stomach every mealtime for a year. You did well in the Makai Tournament, defeating many fighters that had more experience in fighting than you." Hiei leaned against Yusuke. "However after all that a little thunder scares you. We need to wean that out of you." Yusuke didn't like the sound of that. "There is a desert on one of the middle levels, it is known as the Desert of Eternal Thunder. A night there and you'd be glad to be in a human thunderstorm." Hiei felt Yusuke's whimper as he wrapped Yusuke's arm around himself. He then wrapped his arms around Yusuke. "Do you really think that I'd let you go through it alone do you?" He made Yusuke look at him. "It's all about association. If you associate thunder with something that you find pleasurable you will enjoy, or possibly desire, thunderstorms." Yusuke stared at the half Koorime.

"Hiei, are you coming onto me?" Yusuke asked as the first rumble sounded through the air. Hiei smiled drawing his fingers down Yusuke's chest.

"Do you want me to? That comment could be taken many ways." Yusuke turned Hiei's face up and lowered his, brushing his lips against Hiei's. The gentle kiss made both their blood boil in desire. Hiei wanted Yusuke more than ever.

"Hiei, I want you." Yusuke's hands squeezed Hiei's ass, making the other moan. "Please, I need you to hold me, to be with me." It was then that Hiei forced himself to make the hardest decision of his life. He didn't want sex to be the reason that Yusuke chose him.

"Yusuke, I can't. I don't want sex to be the only reason that you're with me." The fire demon said, making Yusuke blush. Hiei had misheard what Yusuke had tried to say.

"I meant in my life. No matter what happens tomorrow I need you in my life, Hiei" Only then did he realise where his wayward hands lay and mumbled an apology. No wonder he got the wrong idea. "I'm going to bed, good night everyone."

Waiting some time after Yusuke departed, Hiei followed him, having decided that he wanted to take Yusuke up on his offer of a bed. Quietly entering the room he saw Yusuke face down on the bed, and Hiei moved over to him, hearing Yusuke saying something. "How pathetic am I? I can't even make a simple decision without taking forever. I hate being so pathetic and I'm sure that Hiei is wondering what he ever saw in me.." Only then did Hiei make his presence known. He sat next to Yusuke, rubbing a shoulder, wanting to show Yusuke that he wasn't alone. Yusuke looked at Hiei before wrapping his arms around the fire demon, placing his head on Hiei's chest. Without hesitation Hiei wrapped his arms around Yusuke. The Toushin was so quiet in his arms.

"What's the matter, Yusuke?" He asked "I don't like seeing you like this, it depresses me." He stroked Yusuke's hair. It was silky soft when it wasn't held by gel. "You should stop putting gel in your hair. I prefer seeing it frame your face." Hiei lay his head on Yusuke's, knowing that for the moment Yusuke was his. "Yusuke, I can and will wait however long you want. I want you to be sure." He felt Yusuke nod. "I remember the first time we met. You were so sure of yourself, even after Gouki pasted you over the ground. I thought that Gouki would remove you as a threat, but I was wrong. I saw you and Kurama with the Forlorn Hope and secretly wanted both of you to pay, but you were both allowed to live and I knew that I would have to face you myself and see what you were like. I knew that you were either resourceful or lucky and it turned out to be the latter." Hiei guided Yusuke to look up at him. "You're a team player, relying on others, while I'm a lone fighter. If I did cut you with that sword it wouldn't have had any effect on you, not that any of us knew that at the time. When we gave ourselves up to Spirit World, or forced in my case, Koenma fitted us both with the same punishment either to help you, or be more fully punished. He knew that we would both accept the former. Kurama owed you his life, and I only wanted to become strong enough to defeat you. I never guessed that I would fall in love with you." He kissed Yusuke's forehead. "I'm sorry, we should get some rest if we're going to look for Keiko tomorrow." Hiei leaned back, and Yusuke followed.

Slowly Hiei's eyes closed, Yusuke's scent easing him to sleep. As though waiting for that moment, Yusuke nuzzled Hiei below the chin, baring the demon's neck. Making the neck vulnerable, he could have killed Hiei right then. However the fact that Hiei allowed himself to be put into that situation spoke louder than words. A demon's natural instinct, unless comfortable with the situation, was to push away the offender, or even kill them. Hiei had done neither, meaning that the other half-breed trusted him. He knew that Keiko didn't trust him nearly as much as Hiei did with that simple gesture. He knew that he had made up his mind. He would tell Hiei tomorrow when the time was right, after all he deserved to know before everyone else.

Author's note: Sorry bout the title, I couldn't think of anything better to call it. Anyway please read and review! Thank you all for the reviews so far. Let me know if you would like other Yusuke/Hiei stories.


	14. Yusuke's Decision

Chapter 14: Yusuke's Decision

Yusuke woke to his hair being stroked. "Good morning, Hiei." He said as he sat up. He looked down at the other, and felt the need to kiss the other. Swooping down he kissed Hiei, begging him to allow entry. Whimpering, Hiei wrapped his arms around Yusuke's neck, permitting the taller demon his desire. He allowed Yusuke to take control of the kiss. Yusuke slowly pulled back, watching Hiei. "I could get used to this, Hiei. I could get used to waking up to you every morning." Yusuke said with a smile as he ran a hand over Hiei's chest. Lowering his head to Hiei's neck, he applied pressure to the exposed skin, wanting to leave a mark, his mark. He wanted it to be there, even if it was only himself and Hiei that would know it was there. Licking the bruise, he cradled Hiei's face in his hands. "Call it my mark of intention if you desire. I've decided never to let you go. I want you by my side. I love you, Hiei, and I want us to spend out futures together."

"What made you make up your mind?" Hiei said as he raised a hand to touch the mark on his neck.

"Last night I realised that you trusted me much more than Keiko ever would. I belong with another demon, not a human. I belong with someone that is more like you than someone more like her. Not to mention, that by just thinking about you makes me happier than I have ever been with Keiko. I feel that only you will ever truly understand me, Hiei. We are both outcasts from out birth races, both because of things that we couldn't help, you because you're male, and I because I have demon DNA. It took me long enough to think that over." He kissed Hiei's forehead, just left of Hiei's Jagan Eye before he started to dress. Then he felt something being placed around his neck, and looking down his eyes beheld a glistening jewel lying on his chest. He quickly turned and faced Hiei. Hiei smiled and placed a hand over the stone. "Hiei, why did you give me this?" Yusuke asked. "It's too precious to give to me."

"It's my birth stone, cried by my mother at the time of my birth. It is given as a sign of love between a Koorime and its love. It's a sign of intent to mate, a mark like the one that you gave me." Hiei nuzzled Yusuke's neck. "I'm following my heart, Yusuke, and it screams at me to make you mine. The stone belongs to the protector of my heart, the stone belongs to you." Hiei pulled on his shirt before admiring the mark in the mirror, his skin, being so pale, made it show up even more, without warning he threw himself into Yusuke's arms. "We have to tell everyone!"

"Once we have told Keiko we can tell the others." Yusuke said, quickly adjusting to the new situation. He blushed lightly. "I want to shout it out to the world, to let everyone know not to mess with you." Hiei smiled, as his hands buried themselves in Yusuke's shirt.

"Can we show off our marks then?" Hiei asked, feeling the need to flash his marking in front of Youko Kurama that it was Hiei and not him that had been chosen by Yusuke. "Please?"

"Yes, Hiei, we can show off our markings." Yusuke said, knowing that if he didn't the fire demon would explode. He nuzzled his mark on Hiei's neck and Hiei leaned into the touch. Then Yusuke caught Hiei's lips in a passionate kiss, knowing that the demon wanted it as much as he did. "Come on, let's show our faces and grab some food before we leave." He walked towards the door, feeling Hiei grab his hand and giving it a light squeeze, returning the squeeze Yusuke kissed the back of the hand and opened the door.

The first person that they saw was Yukina, conversing with one of the birds. Turning around the Koorime smiled at them. "Good morning." She said as she stood up, her eyes were drawn to the stone that Yusuke wore proudly and ran over touching it lightly. "Yusuke, where did you get…" She looked at Hiei and saw a mark on his neck. The sight angered her, had Hiei killed her brother and took the stone for himself to give to Yusuke as a betrothal gift. "Where did you get that stone?" She asked quietly, Hiei saw the sign to tell her the truth.

"It's mine, I lost it in a fight when I was younger and Mukuro returned it to me once I proved myself in her eyes." Hiei said, knowing that Yukina recognised the stone as being the brother to her own. "It's the only item of my mother's that I have, and even that never belonged to her. It was mine by right. It is now Yusuke's by rights."

"But it's so similar to my own. It could almost be its... twin." She looked at Hiei, as though trying to look into his mind. "So if this stone is yours, and it is so similar to mine... are you my brother?" Hiei could only nod. "Why didn't you tell me before? You knew that I was searching for you."

"I didn't want you to think of your brother as being a wanted criminal. It's hard enough you searching for a half-bred Koorime without searching for a criminal too." Yusuke pulled Hiei into his arms, laying his head on top of Hiei's. "The longer I stayed quiet, the easier it became to keep things a secret. I should have told you though."

"It's okay. I know now that you aren't dead." She looked up at Yusuke with a wide smile. "We need to tell everyone that you and my brother are a couple, Yusuke." She said excitedly. "They'd be so happy. I need to tell Kazuma that I've found my brother too, though why he has become so interested in you, Hiei, I don't know." She ran inside, however Hiei caught up with her.

"Keep quiet about it until we have left, Yukina. Yusuke wants to tell Keiko about us before anyone else finds out." He said in his sister's ear. "You can tell them I'm your brother though. It would be good not to hide anymore." Yukina grinned and nodded.

Sitting down for breakfast they could hear quiet speach between the others,and got a knowing smile from Kurama, who was busy playing with Kuronue's hair, much to the bat demon's delight. 'So they're official, interesting.' Kurama thought to himself as he watched Yusuke and Hiei. 'I think that a party is called for. Maybe I can get Kuronue and Hisoka to help me with the cooking. Yes, that would be a good idea. Maybe some sweet cakes and chocolate filled pastries. This will be a party for them to remember.'

"Well that was quieter than I thought it would be." Yusuke said as they waited for the train to arrive. "However I'm sure that Kurama knows about us. He seemed smug about something too." Hiei laughed.

"You forget that's the fox's strong point. He has a good head on his shoulders, and he has Youko in there too. Two minds are better than one." Hiei said walking onto the train and sitting on the seat, pulling Yusuke to sit beside him, cuddling him close. "I'm going to sleep."

The looked everywhere for the girl, eventually deciding to ask her parents where she was. After hearing that she was in the park, having a picnic with her maths private tutor, they left for the park. Having looked everywhere, Yusuke remembered a small glade that he and Keiko used to go. He walked there, Hiei following, jumping from tree to tree. Yusuke entered the glade in time to see Keiko lean in and kiss the guy that was with her. "Well this makes things easier." He said aloud as they broke away, he heard Hiei drop to the ground behind him. As he heard Keiko call his name.

"Yusuke, it wasn't what you think!" She said running over, and then she saw Hiei behind Yusuke.

"As I said, Keiko, this makes what I have to say easier. I don't think that we should be engaged any more. We aren't right for each other. Not any more. Not since Sensui." Yusuke said. "I've grown to realise that I only think of you as a friend, not as a girlfriend or as a fiancée." Hiei wrapped an arm around Yusuke's waist and Yusuke held him close.

"There's someone else, isn't there?" She saw and pointed to the glistening stone. "Did she give you this?"

"There is no other 'she'. I love another male, and yes he gave me that stone. It's the stone that was created at his birth. It is more precious than all the other jewels in the world." Yusuke said. "I decided last night that I want Hiei, that I have always desired him deep down, and I'm sorry that you had to learn about this in this way. I can no longer live a lie though." He could hear the slight rumble in Hiei's chest, the sound of a contented demon. "I would like to remain friends with you, Keiko, however I will understand if you do not wish to be so." He kissed Hiei gently. "Take your time, Keiko. I'll be at Genkai's for the near future." He turned to leave the glade. "I'm sorry to have burst in on your picnic."

"That went better than you thought, Yusuke." Hiei said with a smile. "I thought that it would have been worse." That was the first thing said after they left the park over two hours ago. They had just got off the train and were walking to Genkai's.

"She was with someone else, Hiei. That was why she was so amiable. The first time that she got, she would have broken up with me. I just did the break-up for her." He stroked Hiei's chest. "We will both be happier now than we were. I have you and she has him. We no longer have to worry about that side. However we now have to face the others." Hiei nodded as the pair ascended the stairs. They were immediately assaulted with hugs from Kurama, who was in his human form since breakfast.

"You couldn't have told us before!" He said almost bouncing. "You should have told us before you left!" He looked at Hiei. "You know that Yukina told us everything. Kuwabara freaked out when he heard that she was related to you." He said. "The poor guy thought that we were kidding at first." Kurama then winked. "Looks like he's going be your brother-in-law you pair." Both Hiei and Yusuke groaned, praying that it wouldn't be so.

Entering the temple, they saw a mouth-watering meal prepared for them. "Myself, Kuronue and Kurama did all the work." Hisoka said as he pulled a dish of sweet cakes away from a sorry-looking Tsuzuki. "We couldn't let Tsuzuki in the same room as any of the sweets, he'd eat them all and look for more." The comment made Tsuzuki say that Hisoka was a meany, and started sulking. "Hiei, Yusuke, I'm happy for you. I hope that you spend many years..." Kurama whispered something into Hisoka's ear, "many centuries, together."

"Here, here." An older voice said as Genkai entered with a few bottles of non-alcoholic drinks. "Now that we have the guests of honour, we may begin." She poured the drinks into glasses as the others congregated around the table.

Yukina dragged Kuwabara out of the room. "Come on, Kazuma. You wanted to speak with my brother, well here he is." Kuwabara tried desperately to get away, considering that he was getting a death glare from Hiei.

"Why did you want to speak with me, idiot?" Hiei asked as he looked the taller human up and down. "Or aren't you man enough to broach the subject."

"Enough, Hiei, this is supposed to be a celebration." Yusuke said. "Let's enjoy ourselves for the moment. Now isn't the time to fall out with anyone. They did this feast in our honour." They started to eat some of the food that was still untouched.

Hiei watched as Yusuke lifted a small cake to his lips and bit into it, licking his lips as he swallowed. Hiei whimpered quietly as he watched Yusuke eating the cake. "What does it taste like?" He asked.

Yusuke smiled as he lifted a sweet cake to Hiei's lips. "Try one, they're delicious." Hiei took the cake from Yusuke's fingers and bit into it, and then deciding he liked the cakes he took a second one, this time a pastry filled with a chocolate filling. He bit into it, and finding out what the filling was, he had a nasty idea. Offering it to Yusuke he 'accidentally' dropped it inside Yusuke's shirt and used the Jagan Eye to exert some control over the light pastry. Seeing a change of expression, Hiei knew that Yusuke was getting the idea that he had, quickly pocketing a few more of the same pastries before looking directly into Kurama's eyes.

'Fox, there is no point in waiting for a quick return. I intend on having a little more fun with my new playmate.' He said directly into Kurama's mind. 'I wouldn't like any interruptions either.' Then he stood up, twitching the pastry to slip over a nipple. "I need to clean you up. I'm so sorry." He said with a wink. "It's all my fault, so I should be the one to clean up." Yusuke nodded following the other to their room.

After some time, Hisoka stood up, intending on checking up on the pair. "I wouldn't if I were you, Hisoka." Kurama said, wrapping an arm around Kuronue, nuzzling his neck. "I have a feeling that since they didn't come back, they're wanting to be alone and considering that Hiei pocketed about ten other chocolate pastries, I think they're going to be busy for a while."

Author's Note: Well let me know what you think! I prefer the ending! Thanks for the reviews!


	15. Of Love and Hate

Chapter 15: Of Love and Hate 

Hiei lay in Yusuke's arms, listening to the steady breaths of the other. Yusuke wasn't asleep, no matter what he wanted to put on. Hiei's eyes drifted to the lightly steaming bowls that Kurama had delivered earlier. He knew that he'd soon find out if Yusuke was as asleep as he wanted the youkai to believe. He raised himself onto his elbow, and felt Yusuke tighten his grip. The tell tale sign that the other was awake. "Waken up, Yusuke." He said as he pulled away, towards the food. "I really like Kurama's cooking, and if he's made this it's bound to be delicious." Grumbling about Hiei's desire for food, Yusuke followed. Hiei watched the less than pleased Toushin. "If you want a second round later on then its best that you eat now."

They ate in silence, however even in silence the pair were constantly touching the other's body and once the ramen had been eaten Hiei looked back into Yusuke's eyes and kissed him.

"Is it common with fire demons to be submissive?" Yusuke asked Hiei as he held his love in a tight hug. "You definitely enjoyed yourself."

"No, I'm… unusual. Fire demons are usually very dominant, I have a less domineering streak. I guess that's a Koorime weakness in me." Hiei said, just wanting, no needing, to hear what Yusuke thought. The Toushin surely would confess how much he desired dominating over him.

"I don't see it as a weakness." Yusuke purred. "Most males prefer being dominant, and you can do both if needed. It's a very strong plus. Something not many could accomplish." He buried his face in Hiei's hair, loving the scent of his love, held in his arms. Hiei pleased him greatly. "So what do we do now?" He asked as a finger rubbed up and down Hiei's spine, making the other purr and press back, so his palm ran up and down. Yusuke licked the other's ear. "We could always stay in here." He said with a purr into Hiei's ear.

"I don't think that we should." Hiei said kissing the other. "The others may think that I've killed you." The crimson eyes glowed with mirth as he slowly pulled away from his love, and dressed feeling Yusuke's eyes roam over his body, but mostly it had settled on his ass. He knew that Yusuke wanted to stay in the room, however Hiei wondered how much of the thoughts were from the part of Yusuke's mind that still thought straight, and how much was from the part of him that was effected by the pheromones lying heavy in the air. He had never produced pheromones before, however he knew the very reason why he had. He had truly wanted Yusuke, and not forced to take him.

While he was thinking, Yusuke walked up behind him pressing tightly against Hiei's back, Hiei felt Yusuke's hard body against his and he whimpered in lust. He knew that Yusuke would… service any needs that he had, but he wanted to get out of the room. He turned in his lover's arms. "Please, I'd like to get out of here, Yusuke." He said kissing Yusuke on the lips. "We have until the end of time for each other. To lie in the other's arms. For the moment, though, I'd like to stretch other parts of my body than what we have been using until a mere moment ago." Yusuke chuckled with the comment.

"I guess that you're right." He said as he, too, dressed, replacing the glittering stone around his neck. The jewel had been removed by Yusuke so that he could hold Hiei in his grip, anyway the gem felt as though it were made of ice, and yet it was hot like a flame. He pulled Hiei back into his arms, hugging the fire demon tightly to himself before releasing him again, holding his beloved's hand, revelling in the feeling of Hiei's small, calloused fingers closed tightly around his. The small motion meaning more for the pair than they let on.

When they left their room, making their way to the dining room they met Youko Kurama in the corridor. The fox laughed when he saw them. "Had a nice time?" He asked. "I am sure that everyone could hear your delightful, loud cries of satisfaction." The fox's tail swayed lightly, playfully. He enjoyed teasing the pair, and especially since they were now together, the teasing was much more fun. He laughed quietly to himself as he passed them. "I'm sure that you need your energy." He fixed them with a look from his golden eye. "After all I am sure that you want to make up for lost time, eh, Hiei? Don't forget to call me if you get tired of him." Hiei hissed, standing between the Youko and his Yusuke, as though telling the fox to get lost, that Yusuke was his and his alone. The over protectiveness of the small fire youkai made the fox laugh again. "I'm heading back to bed. I need some rest." The silver tail disappeared through the door just by his hand. "Good night."

"I swear that I am going to kill that fox." Hiei growled seething. "I shall just have to wait and get him alone on a dark night. He'll…" He was silenced by a kiss. His body pressed against Yusuke's automatically. Yusuke smiled down at the sensual male pressed against him.

"Why worry about that Youko, when you have to worry about me?" He asked, smirking as Hiei whimpered and moaned. "Now, I would like to get something more to eat." He said as he then kissed Hiei's hand. "You cause me great pleasure, more than I have ever experienced before. You pamper me, Hiei." He said as he pulled Hiei in the direction of the dining room. "You're all I ever want, and all I'll ever need. You make me complete." The words made Hiei blush bright red, pressing more tightly against the other male.

"Well, you make me ache with desire with every movement that you do. You make me burn with jealousy every time another flirts with you." Hiei said with a growl.

"Who was flirting with me?" Yusuke asked, not remembering who, apart from Hiei and Keiko having flirted with him.

"That damned fox." Hiei said with a hiss. "I am sure that if he could get away with stealing you from me then he would." He kissed the back of Yusuke's hand. "However I shall not let him take you. You are mine, detective. Only I can possess you." Yusuke sighed. He knew that no matter what was said, his love would always be this possessive, would always protect him. That, if given the choice, would sacrifice his like for Yusuke's, and the Reikai Tantei leader would more than happily do the same for the sexy youkai that was by his side, that had been by his side for so long and he had never noticed the other in anything but as a friend until this mission. For all he knew, Hiei could have been flirting with him since they met, and if it was done in a demon sense then he'd have never realised it.

He knew nothing about the courtship practices of demons. His mind went back to when the group was all being told about their mission by Koenma, the talk between himself and Hiei. The fact that Hiei had wanted him there and then, the blood that flowed from the slight wound, the intensity in the demon's eyes as Yusuke lapped the blood from the wound. The mere memory of that brief moment made Yusuke moan and place his hand against the nearest wall. Hiei seeing this stopped, giving Yusuke a worried glance.

'Does he regret what we did? The moan didn't seem to be of disappointment but something else.' The moan reminded him of when he had taken Yusuke to bed, when he was heated. 'Yusuke, I wish that you would tell me what has caused this.' The fire youkai said, knowing that if he truly wanted to he could find out the easy way by invading his love's mind.

After some time Yusuke regained his composure, still not telling Hiei what his memory had spoken of. How could he tell his lover that he wanted to taste his blood again? Hiei still watched quietly, allowing Yusuke the space that he required, instead focusing on the jewel that Yusuke wore. His jewel. He wanted Yusuke to open to him about all this, however he knew not to try to force him. "Yusuke, are you all right?" He asked as he touched the Toushin's shoulder. "If you want to talk to me about things, then please do so. Don't hold back." Yusuke shook his head.

"It's okay, Hiei, it was just a memory." Was all the explanation that the taller demon said to his shorter companion. Hiei nodded, accepting the explanation, not probing further into the other's mind. They walked into the dining hall and immediately Yukina started to bring some food out for them.

"Mr Kurama told us that you would be hungry when you showed, so he left the leftovers of the meal ready to be heated up." The Koorime said as she placed plates in front of the pair, as she readied the food for them, before serving the meal. She then sat opposite them. "Kurama said that you were having fun." She said, here eyes simmering in a hidden laugh. "How did it feel when Kurama caught you at it." The pair blushed, making the Koorime laugh more. "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone." Both demons groaned, Yukina had decided that she wasn't going to give them any peace after all.

Nobody noticed that there was something other than a branch in the tree outside. The shadow had been there for quite some time. At first the shadow seemed to be fixated on the bat-winged demon, then the red-headed Kurama, changing willingly into his other side held his fascination. Both fox and bat were obviously lovers, a fact that angered the shadow. Only he could love the beautiful fox. However he still never moved, he was to collect information for his Master, and then he saw another pair entering the room. The Urameshi kid and the Jaganshi from the Dark Tournament. Kurama's friends and allies, however there was something not quite what h remembered. The boy was a demon, but not only that, but he supported a Koorime's birth stone, a Koorime's pledge. He belonged to a Koorime, and was her attendant. However the only Koorime in the building had given her stone to the tall buffoon from the Tournament, Kuwabara, wasn't it. Then he realised something. He had heard of a Koorime getting pregnant by a fire demon, birthing two offspring, one a boy and the other a girl. Could this Jaganshi be the one that they called 'Hiei the Imiko'?

Jumping from the branch that he had been sitting on, the shadow appeared, taking the form of a handsome man, a man with beauty that could be compared to that of the most beautiful women. It was Hiei who sensed the intruder first, and shouted the alarm. Yusuke faced the threat. "So you've shown your face, Karasu. I was wondering if Muraki had forgotten how to use his puppets!" He felt a bomb explode against the table and the creature laughed.

"Nice to see you again, Urameshi. I heard what you did to the Togoro brothers, however I will not be so easy to defeat this time. Give me Kurama and I shall leave you alone in peace."

* * *

Author's note: Oh, dear, with Karasu back on the scene, the group are given an ultimatum, either hand over Kurama, or take on the deadly foe. Does their Youko friend mean so little that they would give him up willingly, or shall the group fight, what could be their last fight? You shall have to wait for the next episode and see what happens

I am sorry for the lack of updates recently as I have been working on turning this single story into part of a series, by the name of Wishes and dreams, so you are not 15 chapters through the first part. I hope that you continue to read onas each fic is released.

Don't forget to read and review.


	16. Karasu

Chapter 16: Karasu

Brief Note: This happens during chapters 14 and 15 for those that maybe don't realise the timing of the other chapters. Anyway with that note said, on with the chapter.

Karasu stretched, his dark hair gleamed in the light. The gorgeous demon was still in pain from the blood bond that held him sealed to Muraki, the bond that had been used to bring him back to life. Muraki held his soul, as if Karasu would leave the one who brought him back to life anyway. He was pleased to be alive once more, and he would always be Lord Muraki's, be it as a toy or something else. He was all that his Lord would ever need. He walked over to the door, opening it he walked the well known corridor to Muraki's quarters. He knocked on the door, and hearing the invitation to come in, the revived demon did so. "Good morning, Lord Muraki." He said quietly as he bowed. He could see the anger etched over the fine features. "Milord, may I ask what pains you so?" He asked as he collected the old tea from the previous night. Getting no answer he turned to leave when a hand stopped him.

"Remove your clothes." Muraki said. He had to see if the marks were glowing or not. He knew that Karasu wouldn't fight him as Kuronue had done. This man was thankful. He watched as Karasu stripped off his layers, revealing the bond to him. Touching the marks gave Karasu some reprieve from the pain, and made him purr happily, pressing against the hand, while Kuronue had cringed back. Muraki seriously wondered about what had happened, how the blood lines were not glowing so brightly on his body as they had on Kuronue. Only then did he realise that Karasu, although not broken to his will, stayed compliant much to Muraki's satisfaction. He stroked over Karasu's naked body, making pleasurable moans escape his lips. "Why do you not fight my bond, Karasu?" He asked ceasing the touches for a moment.

"I owe you my life, the least I can do for you is aid you in whatever you plan to do." Karasu said, and Muraki could see the truth. He could see that there was more to Karasu than he had first seen. Was the demon smitten with him? He pulled Karasu against him, making his demon moan. He stroked Karasu's back as he felt the demon press tightly against him, increasing the contact between them, making Muraki laugh to himself.

"For the moment I want you, Karasu, to get me some breakfast and I shall explain why I need your services." Muraki said, noticing the slight look of disappointment in the eyes of the other. "You look saddened, Karasu, why are you so?" He asked the one he held.

"My master, I thought that you desired something other than my prowess with making my energy bombs." The demon said as he pulled away, pulling his clothes back on and leaving the room to follow Muraki's instructions. 'So he doesn't desire me.' Karasu thought sadly to himself. 'If he doesn't desire me now, I shall make him desire me. I shall follow his instructions to the best of my ability and prove myself in his eyes.' He made more tea and cooked his master's breakfast before returning back to his master's room. He entered the open door and looked for Muraki, nor seeing him in the room he started to leave when he heard a splash from the bathroom, and following the sound he looked in, seeing his master relaxing in the bath, and he couldn't help but watch Muraki's lean frame as he bathed, the eyes were closed and the face relaxed. The demon couldn't stop himself from walking forward, towards his master. He knelt beside the bath and lifted the sponge, and coating it in soap he then started to wash Muraki's body, noticing one of the eyes open, watching him Karasu smiled.

"Did I ask you to bathe me?" Muraki asked Karasu.

"My lord, that you didn't, however you looked so peaceful that you didn't deserve the hassle of having to wash yourself." He said as he continued to wash Muraki's body. "I would do anything for you, my dear Lord Muraki." Muraki sat up, giving access to his back. "I will destroy the creature that has caused you pain. I will destroy all those that harms you in any way." Muraki smiled entwining his fingers in Karasu's hair.

"You are getting wet, Karasu." He said noticing the wet patches on Karasu's clothing. "It is stupid to bathe someone fully clothed." Following Muraki's advice Karasu stripped off his clothing and continued to bathe Muraki. "There is a demon that has caused me pain. A bat demon by the name of Kuronue. He betrayed me, the one who returned his life to him. I wish that he would be eliminated, then my pain would be eased." Muraki said, knowing that Karasu would follow him.

"Do you know where he is, Lord?" Karasu asked as he rinsed the soap off of his body. "I will teach him to betray you." Muraki smiled at the sureness in the demon's voice.

"Look for Youko Kurama and his group, there he calls his home." Muraki said as he stepped out of the bath into the towel that Karasu held for him. "Last time I saw them, they were heading towards a temple." He pointed towards the desk in his room. "The directions is in the drawer." Only then did he see the anger in Karasu's eyes.

"Not only will I defeat Kuronue, but I shall defeat the others there too. I will never forgive Kurama for defeating me." Muraki laughed. "Kill them as you wish, my darling Karasu." He said touching the other. "You have the ability and strength to seek them out, to find them and to destroy them." He said

"You need not worry, my master. They shall be no more by this evening. If they are not destroyed, then I shall die trying to kill them." Karasu said, his eyes glowing in fiery passion. "I shall not disgrace you, my lord." Muraki nodded, giving him the map to the area. "I shall see you soon." He took the map from Muraki's hand and left. There was quite some distance to get to the train station, and to travel to the place where he was to go.

Arriving at the station of his arrival he saw the whole area was woods. The sun had already begun to set, and he still had some ways to go. Following the map closely, he found himself at the temple just as the sun had begun to set. Jumping onto a nearby tree he watched the festivities from the outside. It looked as though there had been a party, and then he saw Kuronue, the winged bat-demon was suddenly all he saw until he saw a very familiar face wrapping his arms around the one he sought, the red hair changing to silver-white, expressive, open green eyes changed to cold gold, and grew as all the bones in his body lengthened and his ears became pointed and moved to the top of his head. 'So he can change at will. That could be slightly more problematic.' He thought as he continued to watch. There was no point in running in unprepared.

At first the shadow seemed to be fixated on the bat-winged demon, then the red-headed Kurama, changing willingly into his other side held his fascination. Both fox and bat were obviously lovers, a fact that angered the shadow. Only he could love the beautiful fox. However he still never moved, he was to collect information for his Master, and then he saw another pair entering the room. The Urameshi kid and the Jaganshi from the Dark Tournament. Kurama's friends and allies, however there was something not quite what h remembered. The boy was a demon, but not only that, but he supported a Koorime's birth stone, a Koorime's pledge. He belonged to a Koorime, and was her attendant. However the only Koorime in the building had given her stone to the tall buffoon from the Tournament, Kuwabara, wasn't it. Then he realised something. He had heard of a Koorime getting pregnant by a fire demon, birthing two offspring, one a boy and the other a girl. Could this Jaganshi be the one that they called 'Hiei the Imiko'?

Jumping from the branch that he had been sitting on, the shadow appeared, taking the form of a handsome man, a man with beauty that could be compared to that of the most beautiful women. It was Hiei who sensed the intruder first, and shouted the alarm. Yusuke faced the threat. "So you've shown your face, Karasu. I was wondering if Muraki had forgotten how to use his puppets!" He felt a bomb explode against the table and the creature laughed.

"Nice to see you again, Urameshi. I heard what you did to the Togoro brothers, however I will not be so easy to defeat this time. Give me Kuronue and I shall leave you alone in peace. If you do not, you will regret it." There was an explosion from the wall behind them. Making the others growl and start forward, when Hiei stopped. "Ah, so you have seen my little bomb, Imiko." Karasu said with a smirk.

Kurama heard the commotion from the dining room and ran through the door. Yusuke looked at him. "Get Kuronue out of here, Kurama! Karasu is after him!" Yusuke shouted to the new arrival. "We will hold him here, get him out!" Kurama nodded and ran to get Kuronue out.

"Foolish children." Karasu said forming more bombs. "You will only die, you know. Why do you sacrifice yourselves when you know all I desire is Kuronue?" He made a bomb explode straight in Kuwabara's chest. All Hiei heard was his sister's cry of shock and anger. The fact that he had gone after the weaker party members angered Hiei.. "A moment later and he had revealed his Jagan eye, however the dragon still remained hidden away. If he used his dragon, he wouldn't have much energy left after the summoning if it missed. While he glared at Karasu, he heard his sister's terrified scream.

"You bastard!" Hiei growled, his body tensed. "Picking on a helpless girl." He then heard his love releasing his energy into a ball of sacred-energy-like energy. Karasu just laughed as he used a lot of his aura bombs to protect himself.

"Now, now. That won't work with me. Not with Lord Muraki's modifications." He laughed aloud as a bomb exploded between Yusuke and Hiei, causing major damage to Yusuke, lesser damage to Hiei. He walked over to Yusuke's fallen body and gave a vicious kick. "So much for the great Toushin king." He said preparing the bomb that would take away Yusuke's life when he felt another behind him. Hiei had summoned the Sword of the Darkness Flame to do his biding. Lunging downwards, he hoped to impale Karasu on the blade, however, instead he impaled Yusuke, Hiei cried in anguish. How could he have done that. He heard Karasu laugh as he wrapped an arm around Hiei, holding a bomb over all those still on the ground. "What ever will you do, Jaganshi?" Karasu asked. "You could try and kill me again, but there is no saying what damage these bombs will do to their delicate bodies." Hiei knew then what he had to do. What he needed to do in order to save his beloved and his sister. He knew that Yusuke would probably kill him later for doing this, but at least he'd be alive to do so.

'Yusuke, I'm sorry, but this is the only way to save you and my sister Please forgive me, forgive me my beloved Yusuke.' Hiei said telepathically to his love, giving a phantom caress to his cheek. "Take me to Muraki, just let my friends live." Hiei said, hearing Yukina's shout telling him not to go. 'Yusuke, I'll send everything I see to you so you could follow me to wherever Muraki is." Karasu laughed. He couldn't believe that he had the power of an S-class demon, and had so easily defeated these people. Not only that, but he now had their Jaganshi to present to his lord and master.

"Very well, Jaganshi, your sacrifice is accepted." He looked at the others still on the floor, before lifting Hiei into his arms and ran off into the night, leaving the others alone as he had promised. It didn't matter, he had done enough damage that they should die anyway. "Very well, to my master's mansion."

Author's Note:

Oh dear, what have I done. What ever will Muraki do with the good fortune that has fallen on his doorstep? You shall just have to read the next chapter and see what I have in plan for our favourite Jaganshi.

Please read and review 


	17. Fighting the Willing Slave

Chapter 17: Fighting the Willing Slave

Dedicated to my sister, whose ideas are always listened to.

Kurama looked back into the room, and saw all his friends lying injured… well most of them. He couldn't see Hiei anywhere in the room. Running over to Yusuke, Kurama started healing the others, starting with Yusuke, who told him what happened and why Hiei was no longer at the temple. "You let him leave with that sadistic monster!" Kurama shouted. "Have you any idea what will happen to the one that you love so dearly? The same thing that happened to Kuronue, that's what." He said healing the wounds.

"I didn't exactly have much choice." I was pretty much on my back for a while, and you've seen the mess that I'm in. How could I stop him in this condition?" Kurama sighed. He knew that Yusuke was right. Hiei had sacrificed himself for those he held most dear to his heart.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I have never seen Hiei like that before, but seeing the way that you are in, I understand why he did what he did." He knew that Yusuke was in a lot of pain, both mentally and physically. He had lost his lover to Muraki, and knew that it was possible that he would have to face him in combat. That Yusuke would find it hard to face Hiei, the man with whom shared his bed.

"Don't worry, Yusuke, we will get him back." Kurama said, then he saw that Yusuke wasn't listening, that his eyes were distant as though viewing things from afar. The man had caught glimpses of where Hiei was, storing them for later when they were all healed enough to use them to their proper use. He needed Hiei to be back in his arms, needed Hiei to be his.

It had taken three full days of rest and potions for everyone to be fully healed, and even then Yusuke was still tender where the Sword of the Darkness Flame had cut through his body. He remembered everything that he saw clearly, and he remembered what Karasu had done to the one he loved. The sadistic monster had harmed his beloved, Karasu had to pay. When everyone was well enough to travel they started heading towards Muraki's place, all holding one grudge or another.

The journey was long, Yusuke being their only guide was out in front of the group, intent on finding the one he held most dear to his heart. Usually he hated nature treks, however this one was different at the end of this one was his lover, his true companion. The one he desired more than the entire world, and it took all this time for him to see and realise his true feelings. . However, now that he had, he wasn't intending to let him go again. He and Hiei needed to have a talk about that streak in him again.

Suddenly he stopped in his tracks, something not feeling right. He felt as though he was being watched, and he didn't need a second guess when a bomb exploded where he would have stood had he carried on walking. "Come out from hiding, Karasu." When the other didn't move. "What's the matter, you bastard? Scared of us now?" There was a flicker of black as Karasu jumped from the tree that he had been sitting on. "What have you done with Hiei?" Yusuke demanded.

"The Jaganshi is with my master. I am sure that my master is having fun with your intended as we speak." Karasu smirked nastily, as Yusuke's eyes flashed in anger as his form changed, morphing into his Toushin form. Before Yusuke could do anything Kurama wrapped an arm around his body.

"Be careful, Yusuke, we don't know what he is capable of." Kurama hissed, knowing that his words were being ignored by the other demon. "You aren't even listening to me, are you?" The Youko sighed. "You will die a fool if you aren't careful. What use to Hiei if you are dead?" Yusuke glared at him.

"Exactly. We don't have Hiei here to bargain with Karasu for our lives this time. He has no reason to keep us alive. We need to attack him with all that we have. The one I love has been taken from me, and I will do anything to get him back by my side. Back to where he belongs." His rust red eyes stared at Karasu. "Even if I have to slaughter those in my path." He laughed, but the laugh was cold, as though it were to scare the youkai that stood in his way. Tsuzuki placed a hand on Yusuke's arm.

"Please listen to your friend. Let myself and Hisoka take care of him. It's hard to kill one that's already dead. We should have been there and maybe if we had, Hiei wouldn't have needed to feel as though he needed to sacrifice himself." Yusuke made to argue, but seeing the other's face he nodded. He wanted to rip into Karasu, wanted to tear him limb from limb while he was still conscious. He wanted to heart pained screams. He felt his hand close around something and he squeezed hard, hearing bones crack in satisfaction. He knew that this was his Toushin side calling and teasing him on, but he needed to hear something, to do something that would make him feel better.

Once he let go, Youko Kurama sank to the ground, nursing a broken arm. The pain was terrible, making him ache all over, not just the arm. Kuronue knelt beside his love and was about to attack Yusuke when Kurama shook his head. "He needed to get this off his chest. He is guided by his emotions, and he feels helpless. I, or Yukina, can heal my arm easy enough, but he cannot heal his frustration." With help from Kuronue, he set his arm. "At least he made sure it was my left arm, or I would be of no use to fight with."

"I summon you, Suzaku!" Tsuzuki said as the chant ended and a phoenix ripped into existence. The searing heat was almost too much to bear for Karasu, but he bore it none the less. He had to. His master told him to buy him time with his newest plaything, and Karasu had agreed to buy him that time. Using bombs he attacked Tsuzuki while avoiding the phoenix's fiery attacks. Two bombs connected with Tsuzuki, the rest were absorbed by Suzaku, who faded away with Tsuzuki's consciousness, however he forgot all about Hisoka, and as he approached the rest of the group he felt the young swordsman press the blade against his throat.

"Forgetting someone?" Hisoka asked, Hiei's blade snugly fit his hand. He could see the many times that the blade had been lovingly restored by its true owner. A rivulet of blood ran over the blade The demon pulled back firing a bomb at Hisoka's chest, knocking him down.

Yusuke growled menacingly. "You really shouldn't have pissed me off. First you steal away my lover, and now you have harmed my friends. Bad mistake, idiot." He cracked his knuckles. "They were the only ones keeping you alive." A flare of yoki, barely below A-class levels flared up around him, combining with his spirit energy, and created a shield around him, similar to the one that Yomi had used against him, however this one absorbed both spirit and demon energy. "I should have taken you from the start." He growled as his eyes flickered to his unconscious friends. "Yukina, can you look after them while I deal with this annoyance?" Yukina nodded, Kurama's arm was healed to the best of her ability and moved onto the others.

"So you're not going to hide behind your friends anymore, Urameshi. I admire your courage." He threw a bomb, which smashed against the shield, absorbing into it. He had never seen that trick before, but he wanted to break through it to hit the infuriating boy behind it. Yusuke's eyes were downcast, his body still. "What's the matter, don't you want to look at the capturer of your beloved Hiei?" He asked, making Yusuke's eyes shoot up, in the depths Karasu saw bloodlust, Yusuke's lust for his blood. It made him pause for a moment, but it was only that pause that Yusuke needed. Launching forward, Yusuke threw a punch at Karasu's Jaw, and it connected with a sickening crack. Before Karasu could do anything Yusuke caught him by his hair and started to drag him to the nearest tree, bending him backwards, he tied Karasu's hair to his feet, then turned Karasu so his exposed stomach was facing the ground and sent a vicious kick to the vulnerable midsection, cracking the branch with the force of the kick, and Karasu coughed up thick blood. Another kick broke the branch. He kicked Karasu's shoulder, making him cry in pain as the force dislocated the joint before moving onto the elbow, snapping it with ease too.

The others could only stare as Yusuke continued to force joints the way that they weren't meant to go. He took perverse pleasure in hearing the screams of the other demon, and Kurama could see that, short of blowing himself up, Karasu would be in a lot of pain for quite a while. He knew that it would be better for the other to die, but he wasn't going to tell that to Yusuke. He didn't have a death wish. Kuronue looked at Kurama. "What should we do?" He asked.

"This is Yusuke's fight. I just hope that he tired of Karasu sooner rather than later." The golden eyes closed. "Life isn't worth living if you cannot move because of pain." As though Yusuke heard his friend he stopped.

"Now, tell me where your master is, or do I have to dislocate a few more joints?" Whimpering, Karasu shook his head as he told them how close they were, pleading with Yusuke to kill him, which Yusuke did by snapping Karasu's neck. "That's better." He said licking Karasu's blood from his hands before spitting it out again. It was not nearly as good as Hiei's. Nobody said anything as he started walking, only following closely behind him. "Don't worry, I'm not in the mood for attacking my friends now." He said, guessing what they were worried about. "Unless you're hiding Hiei, then I could get a little angry."

(At Muraki's mansion)

"Well, well. How do you feel, my little Jaganshi?" Muraki drawled as he drew a hand over Hiei's chest. Hiei kept his eyes closed, as his skin crawled under the touch of the doctor. "Come on, dear Hiei, tell me how you feel." Hiei felt Muraki's hand stroke lower, over the exposed abdomen, and yet lower, making Hiei struggle against the tight bonds as he watched Muraki then slice into his wrists. The blood fell into the stone bowl, and Muraki chanted something over the blood, making it glow. Hiei tried again, futilely, to get away. Placing one blood-covered finger on the bare body of the Jaganshi, tracing the pattern that he had studied. This little youkai was to be his unwilling puppet. He would have the Jaganshi attack his own friends, and watch as he dealt them deadly blows.

Once he was done he watched in sadistic delight as Hiei writhed in agony. The sweet rapture on Muraki's face was clear to see. He knew that Yusuke and the others were on their way, that Karasu was now dead. "My, Yusuke isn't in a good mood, he killed poor Karasu." Muraki said with a laugh. "I wonder what he will do when he sees you." He touched the pained face and stared into his eyes. "It is less painful if you accept what will be anyway, Hiei of the Koorime. After all you will get to see your beloved Yusuke soon." A single tear rolled down his cheek. He would see Yusuke, only for the bastard controlling him to kill him with Hiei's own body. There was nothing that he could do.

Entering Muraki's mansion, Yusuke and the others walked through the empty corridor, boots clicking over the marble floor. Then Yusuke stopped seeing a familiar form before him. Yukina tried to run to her brother, but Yusuke stopped her. "It may look like Hiei, but it isn't him, or if it is, it isn't his mind." Yusuke said, keeping his eyes on the silent figure before them. "Stay with the others. You know what you have to do, Yukina." The girl nodded and stepped back into Kuwabara's arms. Yusuke walked forward, towards Hiei. Looking into the crimson eyes, he could see that it was Hiei, but that the one in control wasn't him. Across his body was bright red lines, turning Yusuke's blood to ice. He had expected Muraki to do this, but it was quite something to actually see it with his own eyes. "Oh, Hiei." He whispered. "What has he done to you."

Author's Note: Well we have seen how low Muraki can get. Please read and review and tell me what you think. 


	18. Fighting One’s Own Other Half

Chapter 18: Fighting One's Own Other Half and then Some

Yusuke froze when he felt a gentle touch brush against his mind, asking to be let in. Allowing the contact Yusuke felt as though he was enveloped by Hiei's every essence. 'Yusuke, kill me while you can. I don't know what Muraki is intending to do, but I don't think he bodes you, nor the others, well.' Yusuke still approached him. 'Did you hear a word I said?' Hiei said as worry entered his mental voice.

'I heard you all right.' Yusuke said in reply. 'Thank you for the warning.' He watched Hiei's body, knowing that, depending on Muraki's ability, it would be a hand-to-hand fight. 'However, you should know that I would never harm you without reason, nor expect me to kill you either.' Then he saw a flicker of the right hand at Hiei's side, and moved to block, hitting Hiei in the stomach, winding him. 'I will protect myself, but I cannot, and will not, take your life.' He felt Hiei smile. As Hiei threw himself at Yusuke, the taller of the pair grabbed the other, holding him against his body. "Get going, you lot. I'll deal with Hiei. You have your own jobs." The others nodded and carried on ahead. Karasu, Hisoka and Tsuzuki going after Muraki and Kurama, Yukina and Kuwabara looking for the Necromion.

Yusuke then turned his attention back to Hiei, who had bit his arm, forcing Yusuke to release him. They faced off again, Hiei baring his fangs, coated in Yusuke's blood. "You have no idea how much that turns me on." Yusuke said punching Hiei's lower right side, seeing him spit out some blood worried Yusuke slightly, but Hiei attacked him again, forcing Yusuke to defend himself once more. Mentally Hiei was trying to regain some control, but Muraki's grip was very strong. His eyes begging Yusuke to kill him before he killed Yusuke. Little did either Muraki nor Hiei know that Yusuke had his own thoughts on what should happen. Once Hiei was close enough Yusuke pinned him against a wall, and placed a heated kiss on Hiei's lips, infuriating Muraki. Knowing that he had angered Muraki was fun, Hiei's face contorted into the other's rage.

Yusuke pulled back ready to defend once more, knowing that Muraki would anger further with the next miss, and true to form, he attacked. Yusuke moved out of his path and pressed against Hiei's back, feeling Muraki tense in Hiei's body. "I believe it serves you right for trying to take someone's boyfriend, Muraki." He felt Muraki tense Hiei's body further and smirked. He licked Hiei's neck from base to chin, then over his ear. He then pulled back once more, knowing that if he hadn't annoyed Muraki enough now, nothing would.

Muraki was livid. He was supposed to have the upper hand over the demon, not him having the upper hand over Muraki himself.. Lunging at Yusuke, he felt Yusuke grab his right arm and throw him over his shoulder, winding him when he landed, Yusuke taking advantage by pinning Hiei's arms above his head and straddling Hiei's waist. He ravaged the other's neck when he was sure that he had a tight enough grip on the other. He knew that there was no chance that Hiei could break free, not the way that he was being held. He was enjoying the feel of the struggles from the one below him. It aroused him even more, knowing that it was Muraki's mind being consumed by hatred of being held captive, and with a snarl Hiei's body went slack in Yusuke's arms. Hiei's eyes flickered open. "We need to do this more often." He said arcing against Yusuke's dominance. Yusuke grinned, but still kept a tight grip on Hiei's body.

(At Muraki's Private Quarters)

"It's this way." Kuronue said leading Hisoka and Tsuzuki to Muraki's quarters and opened the doors. They saw Muraki sitting in a chair, his eyes closed in a trance-like state, disgust on his features. Then his eyes shot open, seeing the three people he least wanted to see in his private rooms. "Hoe did you get in here." He asked angrily.

"Quite easily. Karasu wasn't here to stoop us, and Yusuke is taking care of Hiei." Kuronue said with narrowed eyes. It's just you and us, Muraki, and I have a debt to pay, as does Hisoka and Tsuzuki." He smiled nastily as he readied his weapon, and the others readied theirs too. Tsuzuki keeping back, his Shikigami were to be used as a final resort. Muraki, having no real means of defending himself had to avoid every strike from both people, often getting nicked by one blade or the other.

After some ten minutes of being able to avoid both fighters, Muraki slipped on his own blood, landing painfully on his back, and both blades fell, however only one struck his body. Kuronue's blade missed, and he backed off. "I can't kill him." He said by way of explanation. "Demons are forbidden to kill humans." He said, however it didn't stop Hisoka from swinging the blade with all his strength, but he missed. Muraki, having taken advantage of Kuronue's hesitance, rolled from his death sentence and tried to bring Hisoka to his knees using the curse that he had put on his body before Hisoka died, however no matter how hard he tried it didn't work.

"Are you looking for that stinking curse you put on me?" Hisoka asked with a feral grin. "Youko Kurama happily removed the curses from both myself and Kuronue." He laughed "I'm finally free of you, Muraki. I have been haunted by you in life and in death, but finally I am free." He sliced through the air cutting into Muraki's chest. He saw blood flow freely from the wound, slowly Muraki sank to his knees, looking sadly at Hisoka.

"Once you take a life, you cannot go back. Do you want a man's death on your hands?" He said trying to talk Hisoka out of killing him.

"Tell that to Princess Tsubaki!" Hisoka cried and with a swipe he beheaded Muraki. He watched as the body slumped to the floor as though in slow motion. The feeling of a dark taint seemed to surround him, to taint his soul and for a moment he wondered if it was Muraki's spirit. That was until Kurama entered the room with Yukina carrying the Necromion. Only the Koorime had been able to even touch the book. A soul totally untainted by hatred was the only one to touch a book created to harm to those the holder hated.

"We found the book!" The Koorime said laying the book on the table. "Call Koenma, Tsuzuki." She said as she looked at the door, seeing Yusuke carry her unconscious brother into the room, holding him close. She ran over to the pair. "Let me help." She said as she started healing the injuries that Yusuke had left on her brother. She knew that Yusuke hadn't wanted to hurt her brother, but had no real choice because of Muraki. However now the pair had a chance to really spend time together time that they should have had for so long.

It didn't take long for Koenma to appear, and seeing the book that had been thought to have been destroyed after the banishment of Meikai from the four worlds. "I shall take care of this monstrosity." Koenma said as he raised his hands, and a blast of pure white fire consumed the book until there was nothing left, not even a single flake of ash remained on the table. "There, that's all done now. Thank you all for your help in finding this book. Have a nice day. Oh, and congratulations Yusuke, pass them onto Hiei when he awakens." With a wide smile and a nod, Koenma started to travel back home to Reikai, to get back to his paperwork.

Back in Reikai Kagotsuchi, the god of fire, and the last son born to Izanami and her brother-husband Izanagi screamed in tormented madness. Koenma, prince of the underworld, had used his pure soul to burn the most tainted Meikai artefact that ever existed. He looked upon Ningenkai with blood red eyes, he needed a new form, a form that his father couldn't steal away from him. He set his eyes to looking for a suitable red-haired hose. One that had a body suitable for a god.

Author's Note: Well I have now come to the end of the penultimate chapter of Wish Upon A Fallen Star, one more to go, folks! Again please read and review if you so desire, and I hope to see you all again in the following chapter and parts of the series! 


	19. Dreaming of a Fallen Star

Chapter 19: Dreaming of a Fallen Star 

Eyelids, covering crimson eyes, fluttered open, and a hand touched a pounding head. "You're awake. Good, I was getting worried." Yusuke said as he sat beside Hiei on the bed. "You have been out since we defeated Muraki a week ago." Yusuke lay beside the other demon, pulling him into his arms. "You're alive, and that's all that matters." Hiei could still hear worry in Yusuke's voice.

"What's the matter?" Hiei asked, snuggling into Yusuke's grasp, his stomach grumbling, wanting to make up for a week's worth of fasting. The grumbling made Yusuke smile as he patted the unhappy area.

"Once you've eaten something." He said as he pulled Hiei towards the table. "Kurama ordered a bland breakfast as something too extravagant could make you sick, so we have hot oatmeal porridge, some toast and some cornflakes. After you have eaten that, if you're still hungry we could have something more to both our tastes." Hiei looked at Yusuke and realised that Yusuke hadn't left his side. He hadn't slept either. Hiei then snaked an arm around Yusuke's neck, pulling him down for a kiss before starting to eat..

Yusuke watched as Hiei ate, he himself taking the bowl of porridge that had been left for him by Kurama. He was wonderfully happy to have Hiei back with him, and there was one thing that he wanted to talk to Hiei about. One thing that he wasn't sure that Hiei would want yet, but it would set his mind at ease. He looked at Hiei, who looked at Yusuke at the same time, making Yusuke smile. If Hiei didn't want to then he'd wait.

"What are you smiling about?" Hiei asked as he paused eating for a moment before Yusuke moved to sit by his side. He pressed against Yusuke's solid body, needing the presence to anchor him to the world.

"Your delightful company. You scared me Hiei, please don't do that again." Yusuke turned Hiei's face so he could look into his eyes, and the look in the crimson depths called out to his soul and he couldn't help but answer Hiei's call. He brushed his lips over Hiei's, wanting more than a kiss from the smaller demon. Hiei could fell the passion in the kiss of his taller companion, and pulled back reluctantly.

"I need my energy back before we do what you're asking for." Hiei said , still not pulling away from Yusuke's body. All Hiei wanted to do was hold the other to him, to have the other above him. He ached to be taken by Yusuke, to be made his once more. Yusuke could sense Hiei's desire, the scent in the air spoke of that very desire. Hiei knew that it wouldn't be long until the pheromones took over Yusuke's mind so he sped up his eating, knowing that if he didn't he probably wouldn't get enough in his body.

Cleaning off the porridge and cornflakes he walked over to the bed, a slight swing in his hips, knowing that the temptation would be enough to guarantee Yusuke would follow him, which he did. This time that they were together was going to be wonderful. Slowly stripping off his remaining clothing Hiei lay on the bed, Yusuke's body covering his. Wrapping his arms around his lover, Hiei knew that he found true love with Yusuke. Pulling Yusuke's head down to his, he whispered something that made his lover smile. 'Make me yours, and become mine.' Yusuke nodded, knowing that both of them wanted the same thing. That both would be completed only by the mating to the other.

Once he had finished, he released Hiei's shoulder from his grip and rolled onto his back, holding Hiei close to him. Kurama had told him not to worry about Hiei going comatose if they mated, that it was natural as the bond asserted itself. In fact he should be happy. It meant that he as doing it right. He loved the feeling of Hiei lying in his arms so quietly. However it didn't take long for the fire demon to begin waken. Yusuke could feel the sensual movements of the youkai as Hiei moved to lie over Yusuke, Yusuke feeling the desire of the other demon press against his hip. "Yusuke, its your turn now." Hiei said rubbing a hand over Yusuke's body. "You make me burn with the hottest desire for you." Yusuke nodded as Hiei started to prepare him, knowing that after this time it would no longer be required. Pressing into his love was highly satisfying for the fire demon. Yusuke's body was like absolute heaven to him.

He felt Yusuke go limp in his arms after he bit him, but knew that it was fine. Just as he needed to bond to Yusuke, the other demon needed to bond to Hiei in the same manner. Taking time to look over the relaxed body of his love he saw some blood on the sheets where Yusuke had bitten him, just as there was blood by the bite mark he had given Yusuke. However for now sleep called to him, and resting on Yusuke he answered the call.

(dream sequence)

As he dreamed he heard a feminine voice call out his name, and looking around he saw a woman riding atop a dragon. "Well, my little dragon, you have certainly grown since that night almost 10 years ago." The woman said patting the dragon's back beside her, inviting Hiei to join her, which Hiei gratefully did. "You are wondering who I am right now." She said with a smile. "I am Benzaiten, my little dragon. I am so happy that you have found your place in the world, and that you have found the one meant for you." She looked onto a pool of water, Hiei following her gaze saw Yusuke as a young child. His childhood was hard too. "You were made for each other, Hiei." She said with a smile. "You would have found him anyway, I just increased the chance of that happening."

"Thank you, goddess." Hiei said quietly. "Thank you for helping me to find him. What ever can I do to repay you?" He asked, knowing that most gods would ask for something, and suddenly he was standing on the floor once more.

"Hiei, you wished for love and acceptance when you were only 11 years old." She said as she dismounted the dragon and walked over to him, her arms surrounding him in a hug. "All I desire is your happiness, for you and Yusuke Urameshi to remain together because you both make the other the happiest that either of you could be without the other." Then the Goddess started to fade as the dream came to an end.

(end of sequence)

Hiei slowly opened his eyes, not wanting to move from his comfortable position. "C'mon, Hiei, I'm starving." Yusuke said as he managed to dislocate Hiei from his body. He looked into crimson eyes and a moment later Hiei had started clinging to Yusuke again, hugging him and kissing the mate-mark. The scar that would never truly disappear. Yusuke felt Hiei's overwhelming joy through the bond, and couldn't help but be happy also. Then he heard Hiei whispering under his breath and smiled. "I never quite got that."

"The wish upon the falling star worked. I have you with the blessings of the gods." Hiei repeated loud enough for Yusuke to hear, and Yusuke kissed Hiei once more. "You make me complete, Yusuke. I am so happy to be here with you."

(In another part of the temple)

Kuronue slept on peacefully until a hand gently shook him awake and he looked into the eyes of Koenma, who motioned him to go for a walk with him. "I see Youko Kurama didn't waste any time." Koenma said motioning to the mark on Kuronue's bare body. Kuronue blushed. "You know it would break Both sides of Kurama to lose you now, you know." Koenma said, as he picked a single flower. "Don't get yourself killed again, Kuronue. You have used a wish, and there is no saying how many times your life can be saved like that." Kuronue threw himself into Koenma's arms giving thanks to the god before him. "Kuronue, you're choking me." Koenma managed to say before he was released. "Now as I was about to say, you were going to be reborn, but aster seeing you and your mate together, and you fighting to help Youko Kurama's allies, father left me to make the decision on what we should do, and I thought why should we waste time on you having to grow up only to fall for Kurama once more."

Kurama watched the two from the bushes, the plants telling him every word spoken by them, and the fox smiled. He was pleased that his love was here to stay, that Koenma had allowed it to be and walked back inside, knowing that Kuronue would tell him all about it in the morning.

The End of Wish Upon a Fallen Star

Author's Note: Well that's the end of the first fic in the series, please let me know what you thought of the story.

Thank you to All Things Anime, my constant reviewer, and I hope that I see you all in the next part of the series, Dreams of Red.

Until then!


End file.
